


Fool

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is just an ordinary wandering entertainer until he finds himself heir to a throne he never wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** dead parents/parental figures, Heechul

Baekhyun has not led what most people would call a charmed life. He doesn't like to dwell on it, but it's not easy when both your parents die when you're just a kid. With the help of his caring big brother and large amounts of natural charm, he's managed to get by without them, but it hasn't always been easy. Still, he's grown up safe and sound with a good sense of humor and a surprisingly carefree attitude, so generally he can't complain.

Now, though, he's in the mood for complaining. Things were good when it was him and his brother traveling around together, entertaining nobles and commoners alike, putting money in their pockets and food on their table. They occasionally stooped to stealing money from other people's pockets when they got desperate, but most of the time, they could make an honest living.

Only now his brother has gone and fallen in love. Love! They've both had their fair share of ladies (and in Baekhyun's case sometimes lads) warming their beds, but love has never been part of the picture. Baekhyun has never wanted love to be part of the picture. Love is for the stories he tells captivated audiences, silly and sweet. Love is for the songs he sings for them, full of longing and romance. Baekhyun is too sensible for love, and besides, life isn't like that.

Except that it seems it can be, because his dependable big brother has fallen head over heels for a pretty blacksmith's daughter and he wants to give up the traveling life to be with her. "What am I supposed to do without you?" Baekhyun whines, still in shock. "We're a team."

"You'll do just fine without me," Baekbeom assures him, unimpressed. "You've always been the one people really like, with that voice and that smile. You don't need my help now that you're all grown up."

"But..." If Baekhyun were to be honest with his brother and himself, he would admit that he'll be lonely. He never minded the traveling life as long as he had his brother by his side. Alone, it'll be different. But Baekhyun is never that honest, so he just pouts.

Baekbeom, caring big brother that he is, laughs and claps Baekhyun on the shoulder. "You're at least ten years too old for that look." He puts his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder again, but more gently. "I'm sorry about this, but I'm ready to settle down. You could stay here too, you know."

He could, and it's tempting, but Baekhyun knows in his heart that he's not ready to settle down. He doesn't need to hang around the edges of his brother's happy love story when he's not yet ready to give up life on the road and everything that goes with it. "Maybe in a few years, I'll come back," he says, "when I've found a pretty girl of my own."

"You'd better not wait a few years before coming to visit me." His brother gives him a playful shove, and Baekhyun has to laugh. That makes him feel a little better. If there's one thing he's good at, it's laughing, and as long as he can still do that, he'll be all right.

 

Traveling alone isn't so bad, it turns out. It's not as if he's traveling through the wilds with only animals for company. There's always a small village to stop in on the way to bigger and better things, or at least a farmhouse, always some people willing to trade food and lodging for a song and to give Baekhyun the smiles and laughter he loves in exchange for a story.

He wanders for weeks without any particular destination, meeting new people and seeing new and more familiar places and only missing his brother a little on those nights when he sleeps alone and it's just too quiet in the room without someone else's breathing. That's easily taken care of by not sleeping alone too many nights.

Eventually, he gets bored with the small fry in the outer parts of the kingdom and decides to make his way to the capital. He's never been there before since his brother prefers the countryside to big cities, and he's eager to see it and get the kind of excitement in his life that no other city can provide.

He's a few days' journey from the capital when he enters a town to rest for the night and finds the place in an uproar. "What's all the fuss about?" he asks the innkeeper as he pays for his room.

"You haven't heard?" The innkeeper sounds awfully excited at the prospect of breaking the news to him. "The king is dead!"

"What?" Their beloved king was hardly young, but last Baekhyun heard he was still healthy and strong.

"He fell ill suddenly and was dead in a matter of days," the innkeeper informs him. "A real shock. And there's the issue of an heir too, you know..."

Baekhyun does know, though most of the relevant events happened before he was born. The king had two sons before his wife, the queen, died in childbirth. The younger, steadfast and hardworking, led the royal army and married a beautiful noblewoman who captured his heart. The older, unfortunately, was neither steadfast nor hardworking. He was a scoundrel who, rumor had it, slept his way through half the capital before deciding he'd had enough of the restrictive royal life and running off to parts unknown.

Unfortunately, the king's troubles didn't end with his heir disappearing. His younger son took the army to the southern border and died defending the kingdom against would-be invaders. The whole kingdom mourned his death, and even more so when his only child, a girl, died in infancy soon after. 

The prodigal son returned to the castle a full four years after his brother's death, when Baekhyun was just a baby. No word reached the people of how he'd spent those years or even where he'd been. Rumors abounded, and they still do, but as far as Baekhyun knows, no one outside the royal palace ever learned the truth. He doesn't know if even those inside the palace ever pried it out of the prince.

As if that wasn't enough, the crown prince also died before his time, some six years later. Officially, he died in a hunting accident, though rumor had it that the real cause had been a brawl. Whatever the cause, that left only the sadly aging king with no true heir. By that time, his younger son's widow had remarried and had a son, a year older than Baekhyun. The king had maintained a cordial relationship with the former princess, and following the death of his heir, he began to treat her son like the grandson he no longer had any hope of having.

"Why can't he be the new king?" Baekhyun asks at the common table of the inn that evening. Baekhyun wouldn't want the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders at this age, but he also hasn't grown up leading a charmed palace life. What does he know about what pseudo-princes want?

The man across the table laughs, brandishing his mug of beer in Baekhyun's direction. "No matter how much the old king loved the kid, he's not a true heir. They're not even related by blood."

"That's not the problem," puts in a woman a few seats down. "The boy is popular enough to convince people to bend the rules of succession if there's no one else. But there could be someone else; people are looking for the prince's son."

"Whose son?" another man, a lot drunker than the first, yells. "Neither prince had a son."

"That we know of," the woman retorts smugly. "But the older prince did spend a lot of time out of the palace, and rumor has it he spread his seed out there."

"So we're to be ruled by some bastard child from the countryside?" yet another loud man asks. "Never!"

Baekhyun's about to jump in to defend the honor of the countryside, but someone else beats him to it, and the ensuing argument has him getting up from the table to escape before it comes to blows. He turns around and comes face to face with a man who flashes him a smirk. "Ah, the common rabble. There's room at my table if you'd like a safer place to sit."

Baekhyun pauses for a moment, considering the man in front of him. He's handsome in a slightly effeminate way and he seems comfortable standing awfully close to Baekhyun. He looks like he could be interesting company. With a smirk of his own, Baekhyun says, "That's very kind of you."

The man gives his name as Heechul, and he does indeed turn out to be interesting to talk to. He also does indeed appear to be flirting with Baekhyun, looking him over with a twinkle in his eyes that promises an adventure in bed. When he suggests they go back to his room, Baekhyun is more than happy to follow.

On the sexual adventures part, he doesn't disappoint. The problem is afterward, when Baekhyun is lying prone on the bed, worn out, and Heechul gets up and opens the door. "Hey!" Baekhyun protests. He does like to put on a good show for people, but only if it's with his clothes on.

"Relax, it's just my partner in crime," Heechul assures him.

Baekhyun's about to protest that that doesn't make it any better when he realizes that instead of a person walking into the room, it's a cat. "Your partner in crime is a cat?" he asks skeptically.

Heechul scoops the cat up into his arms and closes the door again. "Is that a problem?"

_Oh, great, I found a crazy one,_ Baekhyun thinks. "As long as you don't expect it to join in on another round."

"Him," Heechul corrects primly, sitting on the end of the bed. "But no. There's something I want to discuss with you. A business proposition of sorts."

"Business?" That doesn't sound very appealing given Baekhyun's aversion to "real" work, but he's curious enough to ask, "What kind of business?"

"I'm delivering something to the palace," Heechul explains, "and I'd like some human company for the journey."

"That's it?" Baekhyun likes easy things, but this seems a little _too_ easy.

"That's it," Heechul confirms. "I'll pay for your food and lodging on the way, and if you accompany me all the way to the palace, I'll give you your payment then."

"This isn't some kind of dangerous delivery, is it?" Baekhyun asks. "I can hold my own in a fight if I have to, but I don't do guard duty."

"No dangerous goods, I promise." Heechul's disarmingly wide smile seems suspicious, but maybe Baekhyun is reading too much into this. Besides, it would be nice to have someone to travel with for a little while, even a cat-loving weirdo.

"Okay," Baekhyun agrees, "but at the first sign of danger, I'm out of there."

"Understood. Don't worry, it'll be great."

Baekhyun can't help being skeptical of that, but if it comes down to it, he has faith in his ability to get out of tight situations. He'll be fine, whatever happens.

 

The journey to the capital proves largely uneventful. There are a lot of people on the road, eager to see this important part of their kingdom's history play out with their own eyes, or else to ply their trade on those more interested in politics. Baekhyun doesn't much care what happens, but he enjoys hearing the speculation. There are a wide range of theories, from the not-really-a-prince succeeding the throne to a bastard princeling coming to snatch it away to anarchy to "Rule by the people for the people! No more kings!" (Baekhyun gets a good laugh at the last one. That'll be the day.)

"What do you think?" he asks Heechul the first night.

Heechul shrugs. "It won't make much difference to us little folk who rules. As long as there's no war over succession, it doesn't interest me."

It's not until the second night that Baekhyun thinks to ask, "What are you delivering to the palace anyway?" Heechul hasn't been carrying much, just an ordinary traveling pack and his cat.

"Just a message. I'm too delicate to carry heavy loads."

Baekhyun has seen enough of Heechul's body (which is to say all of it) to know that he's not really that delicate, but he doesn't press the issue. "A message from who?"

"Now that's a secret. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over."

"Who're you calling pretty?" Baekhyun demands. "Or little." 

Heechul laughs. "It's okay. You're not nearly as pretty as me. You are kind of little, though."

"Yeah, well, your cat is littler," Baekhyun retorts, and Heechul laughs loudly enough that people turn to look at them.

"I like you," he declares, clapping Baekhyun on the shoulder. In spite of himself, Baekhyun finds he feels the same about Heechul.

 

They enter the capital city in the evening of their third day of travel. Heechul suggests spending the night at an inn and going to the palace in the morning, and Baekhyun's not going to complain when it means another night of free food and lodging and maybe some fun.

In the morning, Heechul insists on giving him some nicer clothes to wear, explaining that his usual attire is just not up to palace standards. "As if your clothes are," Baekhyun grumbles. (Heechul's only concession is to leave his cat at the inn.) Still, Baekhyun changes without argument. The clothes hang a little loose on him, but the rich fabric feels nice on his skin.

Once he's made himself presentable, they're on their way. It takes some cajoling of the palace guards, but Heechul manages to get them inside the walls and in front of some kind of steward. "I have a message of utmost importance," Heechul tells the man. "I can only deliver it to one of the king's advisors, or else to Lord Junmyeon."

The steward looks unimpressed by that. "And why should I believe that you have any information worth sharing? You could be here for an assassination attempt."

"You're welcome to search me and my companion if you're worried about weapons." Heechul sounds almost flirty, and Baekhyun holds back a laugh. "And I can assure you that if this message doesn't reach the right ears, your superiors will not be pleased with you."

The steward clearly wants to kick them out, but at last he reluctantly agrees. He leads them to a door covered in intricate carvings and knocks. After a moment, a deep voice says, "Enter."

"Wait here," he tells them and goes inside.

Heechul turns to Baekhyun with a grin, though why he's so pleased with himself, Baekhyun has no idea. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

Baekhyun wants to ask what he means, but before he can, the door opens and the steward, looking even grumpier now, tells them, "Come in."

Inside the room are four old men and one young, seated at a large table. Although Baekhyun's wearing the finest clothes he's ever had, he feels shabby next to them, especially the younger man. Even from this distance, Baekhyun can see the quality of his clothing, but it's more than that. He's got porcelain skin and perfect, aristocratic features and something about his air that draws Baekhyun's attention. Is this the common boy who would be king? The man fixes him and Heechul with an imperious look, not looking common at all. "I understand you have an important message to deliver."

"That's correct." Heechul pulls an envelope out from his jacket. "May I approach?"

The man eyes him up and down with obvious skepticism, but in the end he says, "You may."

One of the older men accepts the envelope from Heechul, who comes back to stand by Baekhyun. The man pulls a letter from the envelope, then tips out something shiny into his palm. Baekhyun watches as the men study the letter and the object and prepares himself for some kind of chaos, just in case. He wonders if he can run out of here without getting caught if it all goes to hell. He wants no part in any trouble.

He's expecting maybe some yelling, or just to be summarily thrown out. He's not expecting the men at the table to look up from the letter and straight at him. "Are you Baekhyun?" asks the man holding the letter.

"Yes, that's me!" Baekhyun chirps, falling back on his usual charming ways since he has no idea why they're suddenly interested in him.

"And _you're_ the son of the crown prince?"

Baekhyun's mouth very nearly drops open in shock at the question, only the cheerful expression he pasted on his face saving him from showing that he has no idea what the hell is going on. Once the words sink in, he groans internally. He should've known Heechul had something up his sleeve, and he should've turned and run the other way when Heechul told him to play along. Of course there's a catch. There's always a catch.

Everyone in the room is looking at him, waiting expectantly, and Baekhyun's mind races, trying to figure out the best response. Should he deny it and blame Heechul? The chances are good that claiming ignorance won't save him from punishment, and he can't imagine the punishment for lying about being the heir to the throne will be a light one. But if he says yes and the truth comes out later, the punishment is bound to be even worse.

On the other hand, who's to say he isn't the prince's son? He's the right age, and no one alive knows for sure what the crown prince did during his time away from the palace. Baekhyun is an orphan who hasn't spent much time in any one place since he was young. The only person who can conclusively state that he isn't secretly royalty is his brother, and if word of this ever reaches him way out in the countryside, he'll know to keep his mouth shut.

There's a lot more to consider, but the seconds are ticking by and Baekhyun's never been one to overthink things anyway. He smiles a little wider, a little more charming, and says, "I am. I wasn't aware of my parentage in the past, but since I learned the truth, I thought I should come to the palace." He really hopes what he's saying fits in with the lies in Heechul's message or they're both in big trouble.

It seems it does because the men only frown skeptically at him. "And this is yours?" the same man asks, holding up the shiny object. Baekhyun realizes now that it's a ring.

"Yes, it is," he confirms with all the conviction he can muster. "My mother gave it to me before she passed away and I've kept it safe to honor her memory." Baekhyun prefers to entertain his way into people's good graces than to con them, but he's had his moments, and he knows a little sob story never hurts, as well as a bit of truth spun into the lies.

The old men still look singularly unimpressed, but the young one, the not-prince, smiles with remarkable grace for someone watching his chance at becoming king evaporate. "Welcome, then, Prince Baekhyun. We're grateful that you were able to reach us safely." To Heechul, he adds, "Thank you for bringing him to the palace. You will of course be rewarded."

_Of course you will be,_ Baekhyun thinks bitterly. And then in all likelihood he'll disappear with the money, leaving this all on Baekhyun's shoulders.

"I'm glad I could be of service," Heechul declares grandly, bowing to the men opposite them. To Baekhyun, he just flashes a grin, like he doesn't realize or care what a precarious situation he's put him in. Baekhyun makes a noble attempt to kill Heechul with his mind, but he only turns away, letting the steward lead him out and leaving Baekhyun to deal with this mess alone.

 

Three hours later, Baekhyun finds himself well fed and physically comfortable but marginally terrified as one of the older men, an advisor to the former king, and the not-prince ("Call me Junmyeon," he told Baekhyun with a smile Baekhyun couldn't see through) grill him on his life story. He keeps it mostly truthful, only replacing his brother with a neighbor boy who went his own way years ago and his father with a man "who was like a father to me." He tosses in a mention of the ring as a keepsake that he didn't know the significance of until Heechul saw him wearing it.

"You understand, of course," Junmyeon says, "that we'll have to do what we can to verify your background before revealing anything to the public. You're not the first claimant to the throne who's come before us since the king's death."

"Although the ring does add a legitimacy to your claim that none of the others had," the advisor concedes.

Baekhyun puts his hand into his pocket to feel the ring. He'll have to look at it again when he has more privacy and figure out what it is. If it's really what they believe it is, where could Heechul have gotten it? Baekhyun doubts _he's_ secretly a prince's son.

"I understand your hesitation. I found it difficult to believe myself when I found out the origin of my ring." The polite language feels unnatural on Baekhyun's tongue. What is someone like him doing here, playing at being the heir to the throne? He doesn't even _want_ to be king.

"In the meantime..." The advisor pauses and gives Baekhyun a once over. "We can use this time to ready you to face the public and ultimately rule the kingdom. Meaning no disrespect, I imagine you haven't received the kind of education in politics and history and social graces that an heir normally would."

"For all the good that did the previous heir," Baekhyun comments, realizing a second too late what a stupid thing it is to say in this company. 

The advisor's eyes widen and he gives Baekhyun a disapproving look. Junmyeon controls himself better, but his mouth tightens. "We would hope you don't intend to follow in his footsteps."

"Of course not." Baekhyun laughs, the awkward one that comes out when he's nervous. "I'm sorry. Making jokes has been my livelihood until now. It'll take some time to break the habit."

"Naturally, we don't expect you to learn everything overnight, but we hope you will make an effort to adjust to your new position." Junmyeon is so polite Baekhyun can't for the life of him figure out how he feels about all of this, if he's actually nice or if beneath that smile he's judging Baekhyun and finding him lacking. It's an unpleasant feeling, finding someone he's not sure he can charm.

"I'll do my best." He doesn't seem to have much choice, at least until he can figure out a way to get out of here and go somewhere he'll never be found. There's a certain temptation to sticking around, both to find out if he can really fool them and to enjoy the perks of being king-to-be, but the risk if he's found out is too great. He'll be lucky to escape with his life if he gets crowned king only for the truth to come out later.

"I hope you will." Junmyeon is still smiling and Baekhyun has no idea if he's sincere.

There's no use dwelling on that, so he just smiles back and asks, "When do we start?"

 

The answer is right away. First, Baekhyun finds himself being fitted for new clothes, a tailor poking and prodding and measuring him in all directions. Then, it's off to etiquette training. He envisions the teacher to be a stern, unsmiling old woman, but instead he finds a man who can't be much older than him with a gentle smile but a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. He introduces himself as Jongdae, all proper, but then he makes a face when Baekhyun does his own introduction.

"What?" Baekhyun demands. He may not know the first thing about palace etiquette, but he can manage a polite introduction.

"We're going to have to do something about that hick accent," Jongdae explains. "Politeness and education will do you no good if you sound like you were raised in a barn."

Baekhyun bristles. "Just because I don't have a prissy capital accent like you doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"And just because you're from the countryside doesn't mean you have to sound like it when you're in a place where people will judge you for it," Jongdae says in an accent very close to Baekhyun's. Baekhyun's jaw drops and Jongdae laughs. "If I can learn then so can you," he says, back to perfect palace speak. "I didn't grow up here either."

"I'll try," Baekhyun grudgingly concedes.

Jongdae's not a bad teacher, though he manages somehow to be nice and constantly make fun of Baekhyun at the same time. Baekhyun lets their first interaction set the tone and mocks him right back. It feels a little strange to be bickering with the guy who's supposed to teach him etiquette, but Baekhyun is relieved to be able to be himself even as he learns to not act like himself.

"So the old crown prince was your father?" Jongdae asks after a while.

Baekhyun is currently trying to walk while balancing a heavy book on his head ("It's lighter than the crown!" Jongdae cheerfully informed him) so it takes him a moment to answer, "Apparently. I don't remember him. I'm not even sure if he was still around by the time I was born."

"Are you trying to speak correctly at all?" Baekhyun only whines in response, but Jongdae lets it go this time. "How did you find out, then?"

"Heechul—the man who brought me here—he saw the ring I had and recognized it. When I told him how I got it, he said it meant I was a prince."

"Huh. That must have been a shock." He's being a little more subtle now, but Baekhyun thinks Jongdae is skeptical. Of course he is; everyone is skeptical that Baekhyun is royalty, as well they should be.

"You could say that. But it's exciting, right? Someone like me could become king."

"I fear for the kingdom," Jongdae says dryly.

Baekhyun stops walking and takes the book off his head, stretching out his sore neck. "Shouldn't you be treating me with more respect, Mr. Etiquette Teacher? You're talking to your future king."

"I probably should," Jongdae concedes, but something tells Baekhyun it's not going to happen. He doesn't really mind so much.

 

Baekhyun is worn out by the end of his lesson, but he only gets dragged away to be dressed up for dinner. He hasn't had anyone help him dress since he was a small child and it feels strange, but his attempts to brush off the help are summarily ignored. He gives up quickly, letting the servants make him presentable and then lead him off to what he's told is "one of the smaller banquet halls, for more intimate affairs."

As far as Baekhyun is concerned, it's still huge, larger than any dining room needs to be, but he keeps his thoughts to himself as he moves to a seat at the head of the table. Junmyeon is next to him, and he recognizes the other men he met earlier today, but there are at least ten unfamiliar faces, well-dressed men and women looking at him with stern, judgmental eyes. They all rise as he enters, startling Baekhyun.

"I'd like you to meet Baekhyun, who has we have told you is the son of the former crown prince," Junmyeon tells the guests. "He is still adjusting to palace life after arriving today, so I hope you will look kindly on him." Baekhyun gives a little bow, which is probably the wrong thing to do, but nobody comments. Junmyeon turns to him and starts to introduce all the guests, important members of the court and close friends of the late king. Baekhyun nods and smiles and wonders if he should bother trying to remember their names when he doesn't intend to be here long.

Dinner is an awkward affair. The food is the best Baekhyun can ever remember eating, but he's too nervous to enjoy it, worrying about his manners and how much everyone at the table is probably judging him for the way he eats and the way he speaks and his general existence. He's extremely relieved when dinner ends and the lords and ladies take their leave. The advisors follow, leaving only him and Junmyeon (and all the servants standing around the room).

"You must be very tired after your travels and the busy day you've had here," Junmyeon says, polite as ever. Up close, Baekhyun can see faint shadows under his eyes, but he still looks more perfect than Baekhyun could ever hope to. "The servants will show you to your room and you can get some rest."

"Thank you." With all the advisors and guests gone, Baekhyun wants to try to talk to Junmyeon, to crack his perfectly polished shell and see what's behind it, but he's afraid of what might come out if they talk too much. It's safer to keep his mouth shut as much as possible. With that in mind, he holds his tongue and only bids Junmyeon goodnight.

The rooms that the servants take him to are opulent by Baekhyun's standards, like nothing he's ever seen, let alone had to himself. He changes into pyjamas made of finer fabric than any clothes he owns and rolls onto a bed so soft it's like lying on a cloud, and yet in spite of the undeniable comfort, it's a long time before he can fall asleep.

 

Baekhyun wakes up utterly lost. He's drowning in soft blankets and it's so _quiet_. He's used to the birds singing and insects chirping out in the country, to snoring bedmates and people yelling outside his window at all hours of the night. He's not used to the peaceful, perfect silence of these palace chambers. Somehow it's more jarring to awake to that than to any loud noise that's jolted him out of sleep before.

Once he remembers where he is, he groans and pulls the blankets over his head. What a mess he's gotten himself into, he thinks. What an idiot he was to trust that Heechul was just a strange but harmless man. He let himself get carried away, missing having a traveling companion enough to accept the first person to offer when he should have known better.

He'd like to stay in bed and ignore reality all day, but at last the door opens. "Your majesty?" an unfamiliar voice asks hesitantly.

It takes Baekhyun a second to register that the title is for him, and then he boggles at it. Imagine, a boy like him from a poor country family being called "your majesty." It would be hilarious if not for everything that went with it. "Yes?" he replies without emerging from his hiding place under the blankets.

"It's time for breakfast," the servant explains. "There is much for you to do today."

"I don't need breakfast." Last night's dinner was too rich for his stomach. He doesn't think he'll need to eat for a week.

"Lord Junmyeon asks that you join him." The servant is still perfectly polite, but Baekhyun thinks she sounds a little nervous. She can hardly force the heir to the throne to get up, but if he refuses, she'll be the one who has to report that to Junmyeon. Baekhyun feels bad enough about that to reluctantly sit up, pulling the blankets down to his waist. Sure enough, the servant looks immensely relieved for a second before she returns to a blandly polite expression.

Three servants help Baekhyun wash and dress, which he doesn't think he'll ever get used to. It takes far longer than it should, in his opinion, but at last they declare him presentable and yet another servant leads him to a new room. It's smaller than the room they ate in the night before, but still unnecessarily large considering that Junmyeon is the only person at the table. For just a second when the door opens, Baekhyun thinks he looks a little small and tired, but then Junmyeon turns to look at him with a polished noble expression on his face and he thinks he must have imagined it.

"Thank you for joining me," Junmyeon tells him. "I hope you had a good night's rest."

"Yes, thank you." If anything, Baekhyun thinks his accent is stronger this morning. He's never given it much thought before, but now it makes him wince. "How about you?"

There's a tiny flicker of surprise in Junmyeon's eyes at the question, though Baekhyun doesn't understand why. "I slept well too, thank you."

"Do you live in the palace?" Baekhyun asks. He probably shouldn't, but he can't help being curious. He's heard a lot of gossip about Junmyeon, much of it contradictory, and there's no telling if any of it is true.

If the question bothers him, Junmyeon doesn't show it. "I've been staying here since the king passed away in order to assist with the preparations for his funeral and the running of the kingdom."

He says it so blandly, which strikes Baekhyun as strange. Wasn't he close to the king? Rumor has it that he was like a grandfather to Junmyeon. Baekhyun's memory of when his parents died is hazy, but he remembers feeling like his world had ended. Junmyeon may be older, but it should still hurt to lose someone so important to you, and yet there's no indication in Junmyeon's words or expression that it does. Is he so good at hiding it or does he really not care?

Baekhyun possesses enough tact not to ask about that, but he does ask, "So you don't live here normally?"

"No, I usually stay with my parents at our home in the capital city."

"Oh, of course." He'd almost forgotten that Junmyeon has a family outside of the castle. Does he have a whole ordinary life out there? It's hard to imagine being a surrogate son to the king while still living like a commoner, even a well-off commoner. And looking at Junmyeon, it's hard to picture him mixing with the common rabble.

"I understand you lost your parents when you were young?" Junmyeon asks delicately.

"My mother, yes." The lie comes out smooth; that much Baekhyun is good at.

"That must have been difficult."

Baekhyun shrugs. "I was young. People are willing to help you when you're young and cute. By the time I wasn't anymore, I'd learned how to help myself."

The way Junmyeon is looking at him, Baekhyun feels like he's being evaluated, and he doesn't like it one bit. He already knows he can't measure up; he doesn't need anyone to tell him. But all Junmyeon says is, "I'm grateful that you survived and found your way here at last." His words are even, sincere, and Baekhyun wonders if he's lying through his teeth.

The rest of the conversation is polite small talk and Junmyeon telling him the plans for the day. He's due for another etiquette lesson, some more clothes fitting, a tour of the palace, and an afternoon full of studying. Baekhyun is dreading the last part. He knows his sums well enough to deal with money and how to read just barely enough to get by, but that's the extent of his education. The palace tutors are sure to be horrified by him.

He doesn't say that, of course, and Junmyeon doesn't ask, though he's bound to find out once Baekhyun starts. It's a good thing Baekhyun has no intention of sticking around long enough for it to matter that he's hopelessly uneducated.

At the end of their meal, Junmyeon smiles his flawless smile. "I'm glad we were able to talk alone like this and get to know each other better."

"Uh, yes," Baekhyun says. "Me too." As a servant leads him off to his next destination, he finds himself thinking that he understands Junmyeon no better than he did going in.

 

Jongdae is annoyingly cheerful for this hour of the morning. "I heard you had breakfast with Lord Junmyeon," he says. "How was it?"

"He's very...polite," Baekhyun replies diplomatically. He can see from the look Jongdae gives him that he knows what Baekhyun really means, but he doesn't comment. "Why does everyone call him lord?" he asks, quickly changing the subject. "He's not really a noble, is he?"

"No, he's not. His mother comes from a minor noble family, and she could have continued living as a princess after her first husband died, but she chose to remarry with the king's blessing. Her second husband is a merchant, very well off, but not noble in the least."

So Junmyeon's family is wealthy, then, not anywhere near as common as Baekhyun. "Then why the title?" he asks.

"Courtesy and respect," Jongdae explains. "The king looked on him as a son and saw that he had the education a prince would, and some of the responsibilities as well. In light of that, it wouldn't seem right to address him without some sort of title."

"But I don't have to use it, right?" Junmyeon did say to call him by his name, but as with everything he says, Baekhyun questions the sincerity.

"No, you don't. Once you're crowned king, you don't need to address any of the nobles by their titles if you don't want to, but I'd advise you to do it anyway if you want them on your side. And until you're officially the king, you would be wise to do everything you can to stay on the nobles' and advisors' good sides."

"Palace life sounds complicated," Baekhyun grumbles. "Being polite is so much effort."

"Maybe so, but being polite can get you things that being simply charming can't." It's a bit of a shock how quickly Jongdae's figured him out, to say a thing like that, but then, Baekhyun let down his guard almost immediately with him. It's fine, anyway, as long as Jongdae doesn't discover his secret.

"All right then," Baekhyun says, flashing his most disarming grin. "Teach me how to do it."

 

From his etiquette lesson, Baekhyun goes back to the tailor, and then for a tour of the palace that seems to go on forever. He's relieved when it's time for lunch, but that's not relaxing at all with a table full of sour-faced advisors watching and judging him. Junmyeon is absent this time, one of the advisors telling Baekhyun that he sends his apologies but he had a matter to take care of. Baekhyun supposes he's still busy running the kingdom even if he's no longer expecting to become king. (Will he be king after all, once Baekhyun is out of the picture?)

After lunch, he's taken to the library to meet with a grey-haired tutor with a reedy voice and a perpetually unimpressed expression. He looks even less impressed after the first five minutes when he realizes just how much Baekhyun doesn't know. "I see we have our work cut out for us," he comments blandly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

They work for hours, but Baekhyun doesn't think he learns a single thing except that he's really not cut out for studying. The tutor looks almost despairing by the time he tells Baekhyun, "We'll continue this tomorrow," fleeing the room with surprising speed for such an old man.

Then it's time for dinner, thankfully without any nobles tonight. Junmyeon and the advisors get into a heated discussion about some trade agreement that Baekhyun thinks has something to do with Junmyeon's absence at lunch, and Baekhyun sits silently and listens without understanding anything. Is this what it means to rule a kingdom? Thank goodness he's not truly the heir to the throne because this is impossibly far beyond him.

Baekhyun gives up on listening after a while and instead thinks about his escape plan. He hadn't realized that servants would follow him everywhere he went from morning to night. Forget getting past any guards and out of the capital without anyone finding him; he won't even be able to leave his bedroom without someone knowing. This is going to be harder than he thought. But one way or another, he has to find a way out; staying here is never going to be an option.

 

Baekhyun has breakfast alone (with the servants) the next morning, which is a relief. Not that he dislikes Junmyeon from what he's seen of him so far, but it's exhausting trying to be well-behaved, and Junmyeon makes him painfully aware of how even his best behavior is nowhere near palace standards. To tell the truth, he's not sure why he cares when he has no intention of sticking around, but he supposes he'd rather leave the disappointment for after he's safely away.

The relief doesn't last long because right after breakfast, he has more lessons. He walks into the library expecting to find the same old, unimpressed tutor, but instead it's Junmyeon sitting at a table with a book open in front of him. He's perfectly put together as usual, and Baekhyun wonders if he has servants to dress him too. He looks up when Baekhyun comes in and bobs his head in a polite but not particularly deferent greeting. "Good morning." He doesn't, Baekhyun absently notes, call him "your majesty." Maybe it's only the servants who have to do that every time or maybe it means something, but he's still not awake enough to figure it out.

"Morning." Baekhyun drops rather indelicately into the chair opposite Junmyeon, thinking about it only when it's too late. "What are you doing here?"

If Junmyeon thinks anything of his behavior, he doesn't show it. "I heard that you had some difficulties with your lessons yesterday, so I thought I would come see for myself."

_Great,_ Baekhyun thinks. Now he can look like an idiot in front of another person.

"I suppose you haven't had the most consistent education?" Junmyeon asks.

"I, uh, didn't so much go to school," Baekhyun admits.

"Regularly?"

"Ever." A burst of laughter escapes Baekhyun, made awkward by the way Junmyeon's tiny, polite smile doesn't so much as flicker into real amusement.

It's never mattered to Baekhyun until now that he's not well-educated, but neither were most of the people he associated with. Sitting across from Junmyeon, who understands trade agreements and probably reads big books like the one in front of him on a regular basis, Baekhyun is sharply aware of where he's lacking. But if Junmyeon is judging him for it, he's doing a good job hiding it. "I see. Can you read and write?"

"Of course!" Baekhyun answers too quickly. Then, grudgingly, "A little."

"Then I guess we'll have to start with that," Junmyeon says.

"I'm a terrible student, you know," Baekhyun tells him. Might as well keep everyone's expectations of him low because he's sure to disappoint them.

Junmyeon smiles gently at him. "That's all right. I can be patient."

Baekhyun does a doubletake at that. "You're going to be teaching me? Don't you have a country to run?"

Baekhyun could swear he sees Junmyeon's smile go stiff, but it passes almost immediately. "It's going to be your country to run soon enough. I have to do what I can to see that you're well prepared."

_Don't waste your time,_ Baekhyun thinks, but it'll raise too many questions if he says it out loud, so he stays quiet.

Junmyeon spends two hours working with him that morning, and Baekhyun is amazed at his patience. He knows perfectly well that he's a troublesome student, trying to turn the conversation to anything but studying and tuning out when he can't, but Junmyeon doesn't scold him or show any sign of irritation. He only calmly refuses to let Baekhyun lead them astray until they've worked their way through reading and writing the alphabet.

He's a good teacher, actually, Baekhyun notices when he bothers to listen. He's clear and he makes sure Baekhyun understands and doesn't make him feel stupid when he doesn't. It makes something twist in Baekhyun's stomach that he's not sure how to identify. He shoves it down emphatically, but it still distracts him enough that he's not nearly as much of a brat to Junmyeon as he was to the old tutor.

Finally, to Baekhyun's immense relief, Junmyeon says, "I think that's enough for today. I have other work to attend to, but I'll leave you with some practice and we'll continue tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" It takes great self-restraint for Baekhyun not to groan. He wishes Junmyeon was Jongdae so he wouldn't feel any need to hold back.

Junmyeon's smile is downright beatific, Baekhyun thinks. It's unreal. "I'm afraid so. I know it must be difficult, but ordinarily you would have years and years of preparation before assuming the throne. We have to get you ready to rule as quickly as possible."

It's on the tip of Baekhyun's tongue to say, "Why don't you just do it?" If he can give the throne to Junmyeon, he won't have to worry about running away at all. But somehow he doubts he can do that, at least not without raising too many questions about why he'd want to give away a chance at ruling the kingdom so easily. Allowing himself a faint sigh, he says, "All right, then, tomorrow it is." _We'll see how long it takes for you to get sick of me too,_ he thinks.

 

Baekhyun tells Jongdae about his tutoring with Junmyeon at his etiquette lesson that afternoon, and finds him surprisingly unsurprised. "You don't think it's strange? He has all this work to do and he's making time to teach me?"

Jongdae shrugs. "I understand he was an excellent student himself, and I've heard of him tutoring someone before."

'Oh?" That seems an unusual thing to have rumors floating around about.

"Lord Junmyeon went to an ordinary school even after he started working with the palace tutor. He could likely have taught the classes after a few years, but he only taught a friend or two who needed some help."

"He has commoner friends?" It makes sense given Junmyeon's background, but he just seems so perfectly suited to the palace that Baekhyun can't imagine him anywhere else.

"Not the most common of commoners, but yes, he does."

"And what about you?" Baekhyun has gotten cozy with Jongdae quickly, as he's wont to do with people who will let him, but he realizes he doesn't know much about him except that he's a country boy who's cleaned up well enough to teach future kings about etiquette.

"Yes, I know some commoners too," Jongdae tells him, eyes twinkling.

"You know what I mean," Baekhyun grumbles. "What do you do when you're not teaching me how to walk and talk and eat like a king?"

"I'm a baker's apprentice," Jongdae answers promptly.

"...a baker? You teach etiquette and _bake_?" He notices too late the telltale twitch in the corner of Jongdae's mouth. "You liar." He throws his napkin at Jongdae, but it only flutters to the floor a short distance away.

Jongdae gives in then and laughs. "You're so gullible."

"Forgive me for thinking no one would lie to a future king," Baekhyun mutters.

Jongdae sobers at that, smile gradually fading. "If anything, people are more likely to lie to the king. It's important that you learn not to be taken in."

"And would it be poor etiquette for me to lie right back at them?"

He means it as a joke, but Jongdae stays serious. "You might have to, sometimes, but I think the people deserve an honest king. I would hope that can be you." The way Jongdae is looking at him, for a moment, Baekhyun's seized by fear that he knows somehow about Baekhyun's big lie. But then he just smiles and says, "But that's beyond the scope of your etiquette lessons."

Baekhyun tries not to be too obvious about breathing a sigh of relief. "You still haven't answered my question about what you really do," he points out, changing the subject.

Now Jongdae grins. "I'll tell you someday," he says. "Maybe when you can ask me in a less ridiculous accent."

Baekhyun doesn't have anything else to throw, so he has to settle for glaring. "I'll make you pay for this when I'm king," he threatens, and for just a moment, he forgets that that day will never come.

 

Dinner is with Junmyeon and the advisors again. There are no debates tonight, but the dinner table discussion still goes way over his head. Baekhyun largely tunes it out until one of the advisors (he should really try to remember their names) asks Junmyeon, "How is your mother faring? I heard you went to see her."

"She's well, thank you. The king's sudden passing hit her hard, but she's a strong woman." There's something he's not saying, that much Baekhyun can tell, but he has no idea what. He knows nothing about Junmyeon's mother except that she was a princess once, before she lost a husband and child, and now she's only a merchant's wife and mother to a not-quite-prince.

"It's regrettable that you can't be with her more during this difficult time, but your work here is invaluable," the same advisor says. Is that what it is, Baekhyun wonders, that Junmyeon wants to be with his mother as she mourns the king but he has to be in the palace instead?

He watches Junmyeon's reaction, but it's the same smooth smile he's seen before. "Of course I understand that, as does she." The conversation turns back to official business and Baekhyun tunes out again, wondering if he'll be here long enough to even begin to scratch the surface of everything going on in the palace.

 

Three days pass in much the same manner, tutoring with Junmyeon and etiquette with Jongdae and being fitted for clothes and getting a hair cut, with awkward lunches and dinners with Junmyeon and the advisors and the occasional noble in between. The next day, Baekhyun wakes to the realization that it's been a week since he came to the palace. It's hard to believe he lasted that long without being found out, and also hard to believe that he's been here a full week when he feels every bit as out of place as he did when he first stepped into the room with Junmyeon and the others.

The servant who always wakes him up informs him that Junmyeon would like to have breakfast with him again. (Her name is Sunyoung, Baekhyun remembers. He's doing a better job learning the names of the servants than of the advisors and nobles.) "Do I have to?" he whines.

Sunyoung's lips twitch like she's trying not to laugh. Baekhyun counts it as a victory. "You do not need to do anything, your majesty, but Lord Junmyeon did request your company."

"Well, just for you." He flashes Sunyoung his most charming smile as he rolls out of bed, but she looks unimpressed. Everyone in this palace is unimpressed by him.

The same three servants (Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum) help him get ready, and it still feels strange, but a lot less so than it did the first time around. The nice clothes feel more familiar too, and Baekhyun finds himself wondering if he really could get used to this life in time. It hardly matters, though, since he doesn't intend to stick around long enough to find out.

When another servant opens the door to the same room where he had breakfast with Junmyeon before, Baekhyun is surprised to hear voices, and then a laugh that breaks off almost immediately. Was that Junmyeon? Baekhyun can't even picture him laughing.

When he steps inside, he sees Junmyeon and another man. Boy? He looks young, but less so once his smile disappears and he scrambles to his feet. "I apologize, uh, your majesty," he says hastily. "I was just leaving." He casts a nervous glance over at Junmyeon, clearly out of his element.

"Don't be silly," Baekhyun tells him, reflexively falling back on the habit of trying to make people comfortable with him. "At least finish your drink." He gestures at the cups on the table as he comes over.

The man gives Junmyeon another look, pleading for help. "If you're sure you don't mind." Junmyeon smiles up at Baekhyun with the polite smile he's used to seeing, still in his seat.

"Not at all." Maybe it'll feel less awkward to eat with Junmyeon if there's another person with them, and besides, he's curious who this stranger Junmyeon's willing to laugh with is. "Have a seat." The man is visibly uncomfortable, but he doesn't protest. Once Baekhyun sits down, he finally returns to his seat.

"This is Minseok," Junmyeon tells him once they're settled. "He's a good friend of mine."

"Baekhyun. Nice to meet you." He flashes Minseok a warm smile since he still looks a little panicked.

Minseok looks startled at the simple greeting, which Baekhyun assumes is less about his accent or accidental rudeness this time than about the fact that the future king is casually introducing himself. "Um, yes, nice to meet you too."

"And what brings you to the palace today?"

"I just came to see Junmyeon. He's been busy here so I haven't seen him in a while." Minseok glances at Junmyeon again, but it's more guarded this time, like he's wondering what he can say.

Baekhyun looks over at Junmyeon too, but he can't read him any more than usual. "I see. How do you two know each other?"

"We went to school together," Junmyeon puts in. Minseok looks relieved to not have to answer.

"You're the same age?" Baekhyun asked, surprised. Junmyeon's older than him, and Minseok still looks like a kid.

For just a second, Junmyeon's smile looks real, genuinely amused, but then he quickly covers it up. "Minseok's older, actually. I was a year ahead in school."

Baekhyun files that away, both the smile and the bit of backstory for Junmyeon. He turns to Minseok, who is smiling sheepishly, which only makes him look younger. "So what do you do, then, if you're all grown up?"

"I just help my father with his business now. He's a cloth merchant."

"Minseok's preparing to take over the family business," Junmyeon explains. He sounds almost...proud? That's stranger than the smile, somehow. And something else too, something Baekhyun can't quite identify. He remembers Jongdae saying that Junmyeon's father is a merchant. If not for the king's death, would he be preparing to take over his own family business? Would he want to?

That's too complicated for Baekhyun to think about before he's even had breakfast, so he just smiles. Minseok picks up his cup and tosses back whatever's in it before saying decisively, "I should be going. It was, uh, nice to meet you." He grimaces at the awkward words, and Baekhyun smiles wider.

"You too. You're welcome to join us for breakfast again some time if you like."

Minseok's eyes go wide and Baekhyun almost bursts out laughing. This is too easy. "Um, th-thank you," Minseok stammers. To Junmyeon, he adds, more normally, "I'll...do the thing we talked about as soon as possible. Don't worry." Like that, eyes turned serious, he doesn't look like a child anymore.

"Thank you," Junmyeon says.

Baekhyun is dying of curiosity, but he keeps his mouth shut until Minseok leaves. Then he asks Junmyeon, "What was the thing you talked about?" It's none of his business, really, but he never lets something like that stop him from asking questions.

Something goes hard in Junmyeon's eyes and Baekhyun wonders if it was a mistake to pry. "Nothing important," he says, tone as level as ever. "Just something I wanted him to check on at my house."

"Weren't you just there?" Baekhyun asks, remembering the previous night's dinner conversation.

"It's really nothing for you to worry about." Junmyeon's tone is final and Baekhyun decides it's best to let it go.

He doesn't know if it's because of that or incidental, but Junmyeon seems particularly closed off for the rest of their meal, making polite but meaningless conversation about the kingdom and the palace. Baekhyun's a little annoyed because he really didn't pry that much, but it seems that Junmyeon's not going to let him in even a tiny bit. With an internal sigh, he shrugs it off, reminding himself that it doesn't matter. He's not going to be here much longer.

 

Junmyeon leaves him after breakfast with promises to meet him in the afternoon for some tutoring. Baekhyun doesn't even attempt to look excited about it, but Junmyeon shows no sign of noticing or caring as he says goodbye. Baekhyun is no more interested in learning to be poised and polished than in learning to read, but at least with Jongdae, he can be more relaxed. "Do you know a Minseok?" Baekhyun asks him. He's supposed to be trying to speak "properly," but judging by Jongdae's unimpressed face, he's failing as usual.

"Which Minseok" Jongdae asks.

"Junmyeon’s friend? He was there when I went to breakfast this morning."

"Yes, I know him. Why do you ask?" Jongdae, on the other hand, sounds so proper it annoys Baekhyun on principle.

"Just curious. I heard him laughing when I came in."

"You say that as though laughing is something unnatural," Jongdae says dryly.

"It is if it's Junmyeon." Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him. "What? He's always got that little doll smile on his face around me. I can't picture him laughing."

"It has been known to happen." Jongdae smiles at him, a much more genuine smile than anything he's seen from Junmyeon. "I'm sure you can understand why it might take some people in the palace time to warm up to you. You came out of nowhere with your jokes and your country boor accent and your ignorance of everything a king needs to know—"

"Ouch," Baekhyun puts in.

Jongdae doesn't take any of it back. "What I'm saying is that you need to be patient, and if you want Lord Junmyeon to laugh with you, you need to give him a reason to."

"I always give people reasons to laugh," Baekhyun grumbles, though he knows that's not the point.

"Earn his respect first," Junmyeon advises. "And don't ask too much too soon. Remember what you represent to him."

"What do you mean?"

Jongdae eyes him thoughtfully for a moment before he answers. "Most everyone thought Lord Junmyeon would take the throne when the king passed away, though no one thought it would be so soon. That's no small thing for a common-born man. He's worked very hard to convince the advisors and the nobles and the common people that he's worthy and still only some people accept him. Then suddenly you show up and the crown just falls into your lap without any effort."

"What do you call this?" Baekhyun protests, gesturing at Jongdae. Jongdae just gives him a look, not dignifying that with a response. "So you're saying he hates me?" Baekhyun asks instead.

"I wouldn't know," Jongdae tells him. "But I can't say I'd fault him for having some hard feelings toward you. Be patient. Give him the time to move past it."

 

Baekhyun tries to take Jongdae's advice, but it's hard as he sits across from Junmyeon during their lesson that afternoon. He doesn't know how to deal with someone he can't charm. Of course he's met people who haven't liked him, but that usually ended in him either staying away or getting in a fight. He can't avoid Junmyeon and he doesn't have any reason to fight him, so he's just stuck in this awkward limbo of wondering if Junmyeon is cursing his name behind that unwavering smile.

He has no idea how to make Junmyeon respect him as he fumbles his way through simple sentences, so he falls back on what he knows, which is charm with a side of flirting. The flirting is probably ill advised, but he can't help it. It's a habit he doesn't care to break, and besides, he can't deny that he thinks Junmyeon is good looking, in a boring kind of way. (Considering how interesting-looking Heechul worked out for him, boring might be better.) If Baekhyun met him under different circumstances, he might even try to pick him up, see if he'd at least make some more interesting expressions in bed. As it is, it's harmless, since he'll be gone soon.

Junmyeon gives no indication that he's noticed, as focused as ever. Maybe he just thinks that's what Baekhyun's always like, which isn't too far off. Maybe he has a girl out in the city and no eyes for anyone but her. Or maybe he's been so busy learning to be king that he's still too innocent to even realize he's being flirted with. That makes Baekhyun grin; he could teach an innocent young man a thing or ten. 

"I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself," Junmyeon comments and Baekhyun does a doubletake. He can't hear any sarcasm in Junmyeon’s tone, and his expression is as unreadable as ever, but surely he can't be serious.

"I, uh, yes. Reading is great," Baekhyun mutters, nowhere near his usual standard of witty comebacks.

He lets his mind drift down that path because it's easier than trying to figure Junmyeon out. Would Junmyeon blush if Baekhyun leaned in close and whispered some dirty promise in his ear? Would he beg with Baekhyun's fingers deep inside of him, too desperate for shame? What sounds would he make while falling apart with Baekhyun's mouth on him?

"Do you understand?" He tunes back in suddenly to find Junmyeon looking at him questioningly, indicating something in the book in front of him.

"Sorry," Baekhyun says sheepishly. "Could you explain it again?"

There's a glint of _something_ in Junmyeon's eyes, but Baekhyun can't identify it. Is he angry? Amused? But he doesn't comment on Baekhyun's obvious distraction, just explains again, ostensibly patient. Baekhyun, feeling a little guilty, at least tries to listen this time.

Baekhyun leaves the lesson feeling flustered without knowing exactly why. He'd almost prefer it if Junmyeon got mad at him, because at least it would be some honest emotion. It's unnatural, this never-ending patience.

 

The servants dress him up in some of his nice, new clothes before dinner, but when Baekhyun asks if there's a reason he has to dress well, they only say, "That's what we were told." Baekhyun braces himself for the worst, but when he arrives at dinner, he finds only one man besides Junmyeon and the usual advisors.

"This is Lord Youngmin," Junmyeon tells him. "He was a close friend of the king's."

"It's nice to meet you." Baekhyun bows automatically before remembering that as long as he's here, he's the future king who shouldn't bow to anyone.

"I've heard a lot about you," Youngmin says. He's hard to read too, but Baekhyun has a feeling he's not impressed with what he's heard or with what he's seeing now.

"Lord Youngmin is joining us today because we need to discuss our plans for the future, specifically your future," one of the advisors, Kwangjin, explains. "As you can imagine, the people are impatient to find out who the king's successor will be. The longer we delay an announcement, the more out of control the rumors get, and the greater the risk that someone will try to step in and seize power."

Baekhyun's eyes go wide at that. Just what he needs, getting caught in the middle of a civil war. All these political machinations are far too rich for his blood. "So what are you going to do?" he asks.

"Ideally, we'd like to take our time verifying your story and preparing you to face the public," Junmyeon tells him. "Unfortunately, we can't afford to delay much longer. As things currently stand, we intend to present you to the public in two weeks. We'll announce plans for a big coronation, which will allow us another two or three months to prepare. By that time, you should be ready to assume the throne."

"And if the people don't like me?" Baekhyun asks.

He can just barely see tightness in the corners of Junmyeon's mouth. "It would be best if they like you. A well-loved king will find governing a kingdom much easier, and the people much more forgiving of his...foibles."

"I understand," Baekhyun says. Inwardly, he's feeling a quickly rising sense of panic. He has two weeks to get out of here. Maybe less if they're trying to verify his story in a hurry. There's a chance, however slight, that they'll find something to disprove it, and then he'll be in big trouble. And if he can't get away before they introduce him to the public, he'll be in big trouble anyway. What a mess this is.

"I'm sure it must be an intimidating prospect," another advisor, Heejun, tells him, sounding distinctly unsympathetic, "but we'll ensure that you're well prepared. We all have a vested interest in this going as smoothly as possible."

"Of course," Baekhyun says weakly. His mind is elsewhere, running through possible escape plans and discarding them one after another. There are servants everywhere in this castle, never leaving him alone. How is he supposed to get away from them? He could enlist their help, but the risk that they'd just turn him in is too great. And even if he can dodge the servants, he'll have to get out of the palace. The guards at the walls are there to keep people out more than in, but Baekhyun doubts he's stealthy enough to get past them.

The others at the table don't seem to mind that he's gone quiet, discussing the plans without needing any input from him. He wonders for a moment if this is what it'll be like if he can't get away, letting these advisors parade him around like a puppet while making all the decisions themselves. Maybe they wouldn't even care if they found out he's not really the prince's son, so long as they could use him as a figurehead. It's an unpleasant thought, one he quickly pushes aside. He won't let it come to that.

He's immensely relieved when dinner ends and he can escape the room and the frightening conversations about his future. He follows the servants back to his rooms but hesitates at the outer door. "Could I go for a walk, maybe?" he asks. "Outside? I'd like to get some air."

The servants exchange glances. They look nervous, the way they get when he doesn't want to do what he's supposed to, but finally one says, "I believe that would be all right. The palace gardens are safe."

He does feel a little better outside, but only marginally because there's a furious debate going on in his head about whether he should risk trying to run now. It's a big risk, given that he'll have to explain it if he gets caught, but the risk of staying put seems even greater. They'll only keep an even closer eye on him as the time for his existence to be revealed draws nearer.

It's now or never. Bracing himself, he turns to the servants again. "I'd really like to walk alone, if that's all right." They look hesitant, so he pushes, "Surely a king is allowed to ask for time alone if he wants it. You said yourself that the gardens are a safe place."

He can tell the servant is regretting saying that, but they can't argue. Technically, his orders should supersede anyone else's. He feels a little guilty, knowing that these servants will be blamed if he gets away, but it can't be helped. Their fate won't be nearly as bad as what he'll suffer if he stays here. He flashes them his most disarming smile. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."

With obvious reluctance, the servants let him go. The palace gardens are big and full of large trees, so it's an easy place to disappear. It would probably be a nice place to walk during the day, but at night, it feels eerie. Baekhyun jumps at every little sound, on edge. _Don't be a coward,_ he tells himself. _You got yourself into this. No one else is going to get you out of it._

He stands still for a moment, taking a deep breath, and then starts to hurry in the direction of the walls. He doesn't know what he's going to do when he gets there, since he doubts the walls are climbable and there will be guards at the gates, but he has to try, at least.

At a brisk pace, it's a minute or two before he reaches the wall, the trees abruptly ending a short distance away. He walks up to the wall to see if he can scale it, but it's too smooth, nothing to hold onto. He contemplates trying to climb a tree and go over the wall from there, but it's clear that someone considered that possibility; there are no trees close enough to the wall. Frustrated, he turns randomly and runs along the wall to the left.

It's dark here, enough that even if there was a place to climb the wall, he wouldn't see it. Baekhyun is a natural optimist and he'd like to believe that there's _some_ way out, but he's getting nervous. He sees a light up ahead, probably a gate, and he's just starting to think about what story he could spin for the guards to get them to let him out when he trips over something and goes flying, spitting out a loud curse as he hits the ground hard.

For just a moment, he holds out hope that no one heard him, but then a guard calls, "Who's there?"

Will they find him if he doesn't move? Palace guards should be better trained than that, and besides, Baekhyun's breathing hard after running. It's hopeless. He gets to his feet slowly, wincing. His legs are bruised and his palms are scratched, but he doesn't seem to have done any serious damage. Thank heaven for small mercies.

"Who's there?" the guard asks again, closer.

He has his sword out, so Baekhyun hurriedly answers, "It's me. Baekhyun." He clears his throat, trying to think how a king would react in this kind of situation. "Stand down," he orders, hoping it sounds suitably kingly.

The guard takes a few steps closer and squints at Baekhyun's face before slowly lowering his sword. "I apologize. What are you doing here, your majesty?"

"I went for a walk in the gardens and I got lost," Baekhyun lies smoothly, he hopes. "And then I tripped over something."

"Those tree roots around here are a menace," the guard says sympathetically. "I'll get someone to help you back to your chambers."

Baekhyun's heart sinks. What a pathetic escape attempt, over almost as soon as it started. At least the guard doesn't seem to suspect the truth, but his chance is gone. Not only that, but it seems clear he's not going to be able to get out like this. He's going to need a real plan instead of running off half cocked and expecting it to work.

Back in his rooms, Baekhyun slumps onto his absurdly soft bed and tries not to think about his failed escape attempt or the future that awaits him if he can't get away. Tomorrow, he'll figure something out. Tonight, with his bruised knees and stinging hands, he's just going to wallow in his misery for a while.

 

Baekhyun wakes up the next morning sore and annoyed with life. "Please tell me I don't have to have breakfast with Junmyeon today," he mutters.

Sunyoung looks startled but recovers quickly. "No, you're free to have breakfast alone today, your majesty."

"Good." Baekhyun flops back onto his pillows. Maybe he just won't get out of bed today. Sadly, he doubts his freedom will extend that far, future king or not.

He catches the servants shooting him concerned looks all through breakfast, but no one says anything. Part of him wishes they would, but mostly he's relieved they don't ask if he's okay so he doesn't have to lie. He's only been here a week but he's already so tired of lying. He's no good at pretending to be something he's not.

His reprieve doesn't last long; he has a lesson with Junmyeon right after breakfast. "Are you all right?" Junmyeon inquires with utmost politeness. "I heard you had a fall in the garden last night." There's no hint of suspicion in his voice or face, but Baekhyun wonders about it anyway.

"I'm fine, thank you," he says, hiding his scratched hands under the table when he sits down.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's begin, then."

Baekhyun is in even less mood for studying than usual, and he makes no secret of it, giving monosyllabic answers when he doesn't completely tune out. He watches Junmyeon, looking for some sign of impatience on his face, some hint of tension in his shoulders or his hands to show that he's holding back. His face is nice to look at, and his shoulders and hands too, but there's nothing there. He can't believe that there's nothing more to Junmyeon than that bland front, but he's starting to doubt that he'll ever see it. 

"What do you do when you're not doing palace things?" Baekhyun asks abruptly, cutting Junmyeon off mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry?" There's perhaps a faint touch of surprise in Junmyeon's voice, but nothing more.

"What do you do in your free time?" Baekhyun elaborates. "For fun. I know you're busy now, but you must have free time sometimes."

For one long moment, Junmyeon just _looks_ at him, and Baekhyun looks right back. Then he just says, "I enjoy reading." Baekhyun suspects that's a dig at him, but if it is, it's a very subtle one.

"Do you ever have some fun?" he presses. "Drink with your friends? Get to know some ladies?"

"I'm not sure how this is relevant to your lesson." Junmyeon somehow still sounds polite, despite the clear rebuke.

"Maybe I want to know if it's possible to be king and still have a life beyond dining with nobles and planning state events."

"I'm not a king," Junmyeon says. For just a moment, Baekhyun thinks he hears some sharpness in his tone, but then it disappears like every genuine emotion he thinks he catches Junmyeon having when he's around.

It shouldn't bother Baekhyun so much, but he's frustrated that he can't get Junmyeon to open up. He's frustrated that he can't figure out how to get away, that he might be stuck in this palace forever surrounded by servants who don't dare speak to him beyond what they have to say, advisors who barely attempt to hide their disdain for him, and Junmyeon, who won't so much as give Baekhyun some idea of his true thoughts and feelings, of what he's really like.

And he's frustrated enough that instead of letting it go and going back to pretending to study, he says, "But you want to be."

This time there's a long pause before Junmyeon asks again, in the same controlled voice as always, "I'm sorry?"

"You want to be king. You thought you would be, before I came." This is a terrible idea, but not knowing when to quit is a particular talent of Baekhyun's, and it's too easy to take his frustration out on Junmyeon. "That's a big deal, right, to become king when you're not really a prince, or even of noble birth? You were probably looking forward to it so much you were happy the king died so you could finally get your chance. That's why you don't even seem to care that he's gone."

He knows the second he says it that he's gone too far, even before he sees anger flash in Junmyeon's eyes. That's what he wanted, some honest emotion directed at him, but not like this. He opens his mouth to take it back, to say something to make it better, but it's too late.

"You don't know _anything_ about me, and you sure as hell don't know anything about the old king, so don't you dare presume to know how I felt about his death." Junmyeon's voice isn't loud, but it's ice cold and full of barely contained rage.

Baekhyun tries again to apologize, but Junmyeon barrels over him. "I do have a life outside the palace. I have friends I hardly see, a father who needs my help with his business, and a mother who lost someone very dear to her too and is left to bear it alone, but I'm here every day because there is a kingdom to be run and the king would have wanted me to be part of that. I'm here every day spending hours trying to teach you and you don't even care enough to try. You waltzed in here out of nowhere to take the throne, and if you're truly the crown prince's son, we have no choice but to give it to you, but it's clear you'll never be fit for it."

His words are harsh but entirely true. Of course Baekhyun's not fit to be king. He's no prince's son, only a carefree boy from the countryside who got himself into a mess he can't find a way out of. He slumps in his chair, defeated, and doesn't try to respond. There's nothing he can say to undo the damage now.

Junmyeon only looks angrier at that. He gets to his feet, slamming the book in front of him shut. "That's enough for today. I'll make arrangements for tomorrow's lesson." Without waiting for a response, he turns his back and storms out of the room.

 

Baekhyun's relieved to find that he's on his own for lunch, the advisors occupied with something that doesn't involve him. He has a lesson with Jongdae in the afternoon, which he normally wouldn't mind, but today that's the last thing he wants. If his luck continues the way it has since last night, he'll probably manage to anger the only person in the palace who actually seems to like him.

He can see as soon as he walks into the room that Jongdae knows what happened that morning. He looks uncharacteristically serious, and he doesn't give Baekhyun so much as a hint of a smile. "Have a seat," he says by way of greeting.

Baekhyun does, and Jongdae sits across from him at the small table. "So, I and most likely everyone in the palace heard that you and Lord Junmyeon had an argument today," he says.

Baekhyun winces. "We didn't so much argue as I said something stupid and he got very mad at me."

"What exactly did you say?" Jongdae asks. "The rumors were a bit unclear on that part."

"I said..." Baekhyun sighs before he reluctantly continues, "I said that he probably wanted to be king so much he was happy when the old king died so he could have his chance."

Jongdae's eyes go hard at that, and Baekhyun hangs his head. There goes his only ally. When Jongdae speaks, though, he doesn't sound angry, only disappointed. "Did you really mean that?"

Baekhyun sighs again, heavily. "Of course not. That is...I don't really think it's true, but I don't know. Supposedly Junmyeon was close to the old king, but if someone who was like a grandfather to me died suddenly, I don't think I could run around taking care of business and smiling at everyone like nothing's wrong. Can you blame me for wondering if he even cares?"

There's silence in response to his question, and it drags on long enough that Baekhyun hesitantly looks up. Jongdae is studying him thoughtfully, as though trying to read something on Baekhyun's face. Finally, he says, "Let me tell you a story. The second prince, the first husband of Lord Junmyeon's mother, was a good man, widely loved. The whole kingdom was heartbroken when he died, but the king and the princess most of all. Losing his only daughter mere months later only compounded that heartbreak. The king and the princess became very close at that time, helping each other through their mourning."

"I know all that," Baekhyun tells him. "What are you getting at?" He doesn't want to hear a story. He wants to make things right with Junmyeon, or preferably, to get out of this palace and far away, to where it won't matter if Junmyeon hates him now or not.

"For once, just be quiet and listen," Jongdae says, but not harshly. "It could have been awkward, the princess getting remarried, but the king supported her and so the kingdom did too. She and her new family largely stayed out of the public eye after Lord Junmyeon was born, but as I understand it, she continued to see the king regularly, and he doted on her child even though he wasn't truly his grandson.

"And then the older prince died and the king was left without an heir, only an eight-year-old boy who wasn't really blood. Lord Junmyeon started being tutored in the palace soon after, and rumors followed him everywhere. There were some, those who remembered the second prince fondly and those with practical minds, who wouldn't object to bending the laws of succession for him, but there were also many who were adamantly opposed to a commoner ever taking the throne."

"So you told me before," Baekhyun puts in, unable to continue listening quietly as guilt twists in his stomach with every word.

Jongdae just ignores him this time. "I doubt anyone stopped to ask Junmyeon if that was what he wanted, if he was prepared to deal with so much judgment, but he loved the king and wanted nothing more than to please him. The king always supported him, and so he tried his best to live up to that no matter what anyone said. If he's smiling at everyone like nothing's wrong now and throwing himself into taking care of business, then that's because he _did_ care for the king very much. It's because he thinks that's what the king would want him to do."

Baekhyun drags both hands over his face with a frustrated sigh. He can blame Heechul for getting him into the mess of having to pretend to be the heir to the throne, but this mess he's made all on his own. "So what am I supposed to do? If he didn't hate me before, I'm sure he does now."

He's hoping Jongdae will have some kind of advice, but he only shakes his head. "I'm afraid how to make amends when you've gravely insulted someone is an etiquette lesson you'll have to learn on your own."

 

Junmyeon's not at dinner that night, and judging by the disdainful looks the advisors shoot Baekhyun, they know exactly why. He's not there to tutor Baekhyun the following morning either. Instead, he's stuck with the old tutor who gave up on him after a day, looking similarly disdainful. Jongdae is gone too that afternoon, though the servant who who informs him that he won't have an etiquette lesson says that Jongdae sends his apologies.

Left alone with the servants (who for all he knows are judging him too), Baekhyun feels guilty enough to attempt to do the extra work the tutor assigned him, slogging through a few pages of a book he can barely read, let alone understand, before he gives up. It's not as if it'll make up for what he did anyway. He doesn't know if anything can.

Baekhyun is moping his way to his etiquette lesson the next morning when he spots a familiar face in the hallway. "Hey, wait!" he calls, and the man turns around. "Minseok, right?"

Minseok looks momentarily startled when he realizes who stopped him, but then it passes and he looks angry. He's holding back, but Baekhyun can see it in his eyes. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Are you here to see Junmyeon?" he asks.

"I saw him already. I'm on my way home."

"Can I—that is, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"You hardly need to ask someone like me." Now Minseok looks a little nervous like the last time, but the anger hasn't faded.

"But I am asking." It comes out a little pleading. He's at a loss for what to do, so he needs any help he can get.

Minseok considers for a moment, and Baekhyun wonders if he's been taking lessons from Junmyeon because suddenly he can't read Minseok's expression. "All right, then," he finally says.

They go into an empty room, Baekhyun sending one servant ahead to tell Jongdae he'll be late. Baekhyun turns to Minseok and says without preamble, "I imagine you heard about what happened."

"I did," Minseok says. "Or I heard Junmyeon's side of what happened, at any rate."

Baekhyun's surprised at that. Does that mean Minseok's not condemning him outright? "It was probably accurate," he admits, "but I didn't...I say stupid things all the time, you know? I'm good at putting my foot in my mouth. And I want to understand Junmyeon, but he's so guarded that I just can't figure him out."

"So you decided to say one of the worst things you could to him?" Minseok looks a little tense, probably nervous about being so direct with the future king, but he doesn't take it back.

"I really didn't mean it. But it all happened so fast and I didn't have a chance to say anything and now he probably hates me." He's whining, and Minseok looks almost like he wants to laugh.

"I don't think he hates you. Or he won't forever, at least, if you apologize."

"But he's avoiding me, so how am I supposed to apologize?"

Minseok looks confused by the question. "Can't you just..." He gestures vaguely. "Order him to come to you?" He probably can, come to think of it, but Baekhyun hasn't gotten used to this king business enough to think like that. In any case, Minseok soon adds, "But Junmyeon probably wouldn't like that." He considers for a moment and then asks, "He might still be where we had breakfast. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Really?" Baekhyun asks, overeager.

Minseok takes a step back, startled again. "Uh, yes, if you like. Your majesty," he adds as an afterthought.

"Please." He definitely doesn't have to ask Minseok politely, but maybe being nice to Junmyeon's friend will earn him a few points.

Minseok leads him back down the hallway, only stopping outside the door to where Junmyeon presumably is. "May I ask you something?" When Baekhyun nods, he continues, "Why do you care if Junmyeon hates you?"

"Sorry?" Baekhyun frowns at him, puzzled.

"Is it because it's inconvenient?" Minseok asks. "Because you need his help?"

"What?" Baekhyun shakes his head quickly. "Of course not. I told you, I didn't mean to hurt him and I'm sorry. I just want to understand him, I want—" He breaks off. What _does_ he want from Junmyeon? It hardly matters if he understands Junmyeon or if Junmyeon likes him if he has to escape the palace in less than two weeks. But he finds himself wanting that all the same.

Minseok doesn't ask, just nods his head. "Would you like me to come in?"

It's tempting to take advantage of Minseok to defuse the situation, but that's not fair to him, and Junmyeon will probably respect him more if he takes care of this himself. Besides, if he has to grovel for forgiveness, the fewer witnesses, the better. "No, it's all right. But thank you."

"Don't make me regret it," Minseok says. Then, quickly and a little frantically, "Your majesty."

Baekhyun just smiles at him before bracing himself and opening the door. Junmyeon is sitting alone at the table surrounded by several large books, breakfast cleared away. He looks up when Baekhyun comes in and his expression instantly transforms from open to hard, clearly still angry. "What are you doing here?" he demands.

"I, um, saw Minseok in the hallway," he explains. "He told me you were here."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Junmyeon's tone is so harsh that it's tempting to give up before he starts, but Baekhyun steels himself and doesn't back down. "I want to apologize for what I said before. I'm truly sorry. I don't really believe that about you and I should never have said it."

"No, you shouldn't have." Junmyeon's not giving an inch. This is not looking good for Baekhyun.

"Please understand, I...I'm completely out of my element here." It's a hard thing for Baekhyun to admit, though it's hardly a revelation. "I've never even been to the capital before and suddenly I'm supposed to speak perfectly and politely and know about so many things I've never even heard of before. Things are so much simpler outside of the palace. I smile and make jokes and perform and people like me, and if they don't like me, they insult me to my face. But here, I don't know where I stand with anyone. You just keep _smiling_ all the time and I don't—that is, I didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Baekhyun hopes he's not imagining the minute melting of Junmyeon's anger, just a tiny hint that Baekhyun's getting through to him.

"I didn't know how you felt about me, or about any of this. I'm still not sure how you feel about the whole situation, but I guess I know very well how you feel about me."

Junmyeon presses his lips tightly together and Baekhyun can see him getting himself under control, pressing the anger back. When he finally speaks, he's nearly back to the polite tone Baekhyun is used to hearing from him. "I apologize for what I said about you. I was out of line."

"You weren't," Baekhyun answers, matter of fact. "You were exactly right." Surprise registers on Junmyeon's face, albeit muted. "I'll never be fit to be king," Baekhyun continues, "so what's the point in trying?"

"You can't think like that." Baekhyun is startled by the conviction in Junmyeon's words, and Junmyeon seems a little taken aback too, like he didn't expect to say that himself.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asks uncertainly.

Junmyeon takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, losing some tension as he does. "You were right about one thing," he says. "I did think I would become king, and I've been preparing for that for a long time. But circumstances are what they are. You're going to be the next king, fit or not, and all we can do now is prepare you for it as much as we can. That won't work if you won't try."

_But it doesn't matter because I won't be here to become king,_ Baekhyun thinks. He wishes he could say that, reassure Junmyeon that he hasn't lost his chance to be king, but he doesn't dare. Instead, he says, "I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

"Do you mean that?" Junmyeon presses. "It's not enough just to say it."

"I do," Baekhyun insists. He feels bad lying, but he's not sure it really is a lie. He will try harder, for as long as he's here.

Junmyeon nods. "Good." Baekhyun thinks that's the end, but after a long moment, Junmyeon adds, "It can often feel that way in the palace, but you're not alone in this."

Baekhyun stares, and Junmyeon finally smiles at him, still small, but real, warm. Once Baekhyun's almost sure he's not seeing things, he smiles back. Only then does Junmyeon conclude, "I hear Jongdae likes you a lot."

Baekhyun's jaw drops at the unexpected joke and Junmyeon laughs. It's hard to reconcile the polite, restrained Junmyeon he's used to with the one laughing in front of him, but Baekhyun thinks, as he smiles ruefully, that he'll like this side of Junmyeon a lot more.

 

"I take it from the way you don't look like a kicked puppy that your conversation with Lord Junmyeon went well," Jongdae says dryly when Baekhyun shows up late for his lesson.

"It did," Baekhyun confirms. "He said you like me a lot."

Jongdae raises an eyebrow a that. "Did he now?"

"Do you talk about me with him? Are you two secretly friends?"

"I've given him a few reports about your progress," Jongdae says, which doesn't really answer either question. Before Baekhyun can object, he continues, "Let's get started. We can begin with how to apologize when you're late."

"Speaking of apologies, where were you yesterday?" He was too preoccupied with the mess with Junmyeon to give much thought to Jongdae's absence, but now that that's been dealt with, he's curious.

"I had some business to take care of," Jongdae says vaguely.

"For your regular job?" Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae smiles, enjoying toying with Baekhyun. "Maybe so."

"And what exactly is that job?"

"I'm a singer." At Baekhyun's skeptical look, Jongdae sings a few bars. He has a nice voice, but...

"A singer of drinking songs?"

Jongdae grins. "Only when drunk. You got me."

"Why is it such a secret?" Baekhyun whines. "Is it embarrassing?"

"We can talk about it another time." Jongdae goes back to no-nonsense mode and Baekhyun knows it's hopeless. "So, we were going to talk about how to apologize.

"Sorry, but I'm the king, so don't complain?" Baekhyun suggests.

"No." Jongdae doesn't even laugh. Baekhyun pouts at him, but for the moment, at least, he feels too good to really care.

 

Junmyeon is missing again at lunch, which makes Baekhyun worried, but then he's at his usual place at the library table when Baekhyun goes for his tutoring in the afternoon.

"You're back." Baekhyun tries not to look too obviously relieved.

"I am." Junmyeon smiles as Baekhyun sits down, nice but a little...predatory? Baekhyun wonders if he should be afraid of what's in store for him. "I hope you haven't forgotten what you said about trying hard to prepare for being king."

Oh. That. "Uh, no. I'm ready." He's not at all, but he doesn't want to make Junmyeon angry again just when he got back on his good side, so he'll have to at least make some effort.

Baekhyun does try, though even when he's trying he's still pretty hopeless. He half expects Junmyeon's infinite patience to evaporate now that he's somewhat let his guard down with Baekhyun, but while he makes a few dry comments that he wouldn't have before, he's still remarkably willing to explain things over and over without any hint of irritation. Baekhyun doesn't understand how that's possible, but patience is practically a foreign concept to him.

He makes an effort to concentrate, but he can't help his mind wandering. He notices Junmyeon's unnatural patience, the light in his eyes now that he's not closed off, the faces he makes when he concentrates that are less flattering than his princely perfect expression and yet somehow more charming.

That leads to wondering if Junmyeon has charmed other people with it, if he has a girlfriend tucked away in town somewhere, a beautiful common girl, or a noblewoman, all prim and proper. Or maybe he's not the type to be tied down, finding a different girl every time. It's hard to picture, but then, Baekhyun couldn't even imagine Junmyeon laughing until this morning. There's a lot he doesn't know about him.

Really, for all Baekhyun knows, Junmyeon could have a boyfriend hidden away instead. Maybe that explains why Minseok keeps coming to the palace, or why it seems like Jongdae might know Junmyeon better than he's letting on. On the other hand, Junmyeon could just as well be every bit as innocent as Baekhyun thought before. There's only one way to find out for sure, and Baekhyun's not about to push his luck enough to make a move.

Baekhyun's focus being what it is, it's probably still not the most productive lesson, but when they're done, Junmyeon says, "There may be hope for you yet." It's something of a backhanded compliment, but Junmyeon smiles to soften the words, and Baekhyun's just relieved to have Junmyeon talking to him normally. That's all he needs right now.

 

Junmyeon is back at dinner that night, and while the advisors look as unimpressed with Baekhyun as ever, at least they've stopped looking at him like he's lower than dirt. It's a strange thing because they don't seem particularly fond of Junmyeon so it's a surprise they'd care if Baekhyun hurt him, but who knows? Maybe, like Junmyeon, they're not as uncaring as they appear.

Baekhyun's feeling pretty good about everything that night, but he wakes up the next morning remembering that the days he has left to escape before the whole city knows his face are dwindling fast. Being on good terms with Junmyeon is all well and good, but it won't be enough for him to be forgiven with a smile if the truth gets out. He needs to find a way out before that happens.

He's still thinking about it when he goes to meet Jongdae after breakfast, and halfway through the lesson (as Jongdae is lecturing him about not holding utensils like he's preparing to kill someone with them), he suddenly asks, "Can't we go out somewhere?"

"Go out?" Jongdae repeats.

"Outside of the castle, I mean."

"Why do you want to leave the castle?" Jongdae asks. He doesn't sound suspicious as far as Baekhyun can tell, just perplexed.

"I've never been stuck in one place this long," he explains. Now that the idea has come to him, he quickly figures out how to spin it. "Besides, this is my first time in the capital and I've barely even seen the city. Soon, everyone will know who I am and I won't be able to go out and interact with the people like an ordinary person. Surely if I'm going to rule this kingdom, I should know what it's like outside the palace walls? I've seen a lot of the kingdom, but I want to get to know the capital too."

Jongdae looks skeptical, but Baekhyun can see he's considering it. "I don't know if that would be possible, but I can ask."

"Please?" Baekhyun pushes. "I can practice my nice capital speak on them, see if I can convince them I'm a local."

"I don't think you're at that point yet," Jongdae says dryly. "But I suppose it could be a good experience for you. It's not my choice to make, but I'll see what I can do."

It's not a yes, but it's something. He'll never get out of the heavily guarded palace without anyone knowing, but if he can get out in the city without an army of servants around, he'll have a chance of slipping away. 

 

For the next few days, Jongdae brushes off Baekhyun's pestering about going into the city. "Have patience. It's a hard sell, asking to take the future king out to explore."

"Does that mean it's not going to happen?"

"It means that if you want to go without a huge entourage of guards and servants that'll make it obvious you're someone important, you need to give me a chance to convince the advisors you're trustworthy. There's still time." His smile softens a little and he asks, "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?" He is, but Jongdae shouldn't know about the reasons for it.

"It's a big step, being presented to the public. No one would blame you for being worried."

"I'm not—" Baekhyun starts to protest automatically but then catches himself. It's as good an excuse as any if his nerves are showing. "Well. Maybe a little. I'm not all that kingly yet."

"No, but if you can look and sound kingly enough, that should appease a lot of people for now. You have time to learn the rest."

Jongdae's being so nice, not even teasing him, that Baekhyun feels guilty. He hopes Jongdae won't get in too much trouble if Baekhyun escapes on his watch. It's a poor way to pay him back for being an ally when Baekhyun really needs one, but it can't be helped. Baekhyun will face a lot worse if his secret is discovered before he can get away.

Jongdae pats him on the shoulder and the guilt swells, but Baekhyun shoves it down. He can't afford to get distracted. He'll just have to put himself first the way he always has.

 

Junmyeon, for his part, is not exactly _nice_ , but he slowly warms up to Baekhyun more. He's still not easy for Baekhyun to charm the way so many people are, but he seems moderately amused by Baekhyun, at least. He smiles tolerantly at Baekhyun's mild flirting, but either he doesn't realize or doesn't acknowledge that it's anything more than friendliness. Baekhyun's incredibly curious to know which, but he still can't read Junmyeon enough to tell.

It hardly matters when he intends to be gone within the week, but Baekhyun remains intrigued by Junmyeon. His outburst last week tells Baekhyun that he's only scratched the surface in his understanding of Junmyeon. There's so much he doesn't know, and that makes him eager to peel back the layers and find out more.

"I know we have to prepare me for being king and all that, but surely we can make a little conversation here and there," Baekhyun protests after Junmyeon shuts down yet another attempt at asking about his life outside the palace.

Junmyeon looks up from the book and eyes him thoughtfully. "Is there a reason you're so interested in my life?"

"Maybe I'm just being friendly. Is that a problem?"

Junmyeon keeps studying him, inscrutable. Finally, he asks, "And what do you want to know, while you're being friendly?"

That seems like permission to ask, so Baekhyun considers for only a moment. "I heard you went to school outside the palace even after you started being tutored here. Why is that?"

Junmyeon looks briefly surprised at the question, but then he answers mildly, "Initially, it was my parents' decision. I made some good friends there, so I was content to continue attending even once they might have let me stop."

"And it wasn't strange?" Baekhyun asks. "Royal tutoring and regular commoner school?"

"I'm not sure what kind of school you're picturing, but my family is quite well off, and my classmates came from similar backgrounds. There are commoners out there who live rather like kings."

It's hard for Baekhyun to imagine. Though he's spent his life entertaining people with more money than him, they tended to be paltry country noblemen and women whose titles were bigger than their coffers, while Junmyeon's classmates seem to be the reverse. "Did your classmates care?" he asks. "Were they jealous?"

Junmyeon shrugs with a casualness Baekhyun suspects is feigned. "Some were. Others wanted to get close to me thinking I had power that could help them."

"Don't you?" Baekhyun doesn't have a very concrete idea of what Junmyeon does around the palace, but he seems to wield real power.

Junmyeon smiles, a crooked smile that looks more sad than amused. "Now I do," he says. 'Since the king died' is what Baekhyun assumes is going unsaid. He's tempted to ask more, but he doesn't dare broach the subject of the king's death with Junmyeon again after what happened last time.

"Do you still keep in touch with your friends from school?" he asks instead.

"Well, you met Minseok," Junmyeon points out. "And there are a few others, but we're all rather busy these days." Baekhyun opens his mouth to ask another question, but Junmyeon cuts him off. "As you are too, so let's get back to work." Baekhyun heaves a martyred sigh but does as he's told.

 

At long last, Jongdae announces, "I have some good news for you. I received permission to take you out to the market this Sunday."

"Really?" Baekhyun asks. "Just us? His heart has started pounding almost immediately, a mix of excitement and fear now that his chance at escape has become real.

"There will be a guard with us," Jongdae explains, "dressed normally to avoid suspicion, but otherwise yes. We'll be free to go where you like, but please be careful. It won't go well for me if I get the future king killed."

"Is the market that dangerous?" Baekhyun asks dryly, trying to ignore the twinge of guilt at Jongdae's words.

"Let's hope not. Just please try not to start any fights."

"Is that what you think of me?" Baekhyun asks. Jongdae gives him a look and he laughs. "You have a point, but I promise I'll be good." _Until I run away, that is._

Sunday is two long days away, and the days crawl by painfully slowly. On the one hand, Baekhyun is relieved to have a date set for his escape and some concrete (if vague) plan. On the other hand, this is most likely his last chance at getting away before he's revealed to the public. He might be able to lie his way through an explanation if he gets caught, but they'll watch him like a hawk after that. If this fails, he's in real trouble.

The night before, Baekhyun struggles to fall asleep, a problem he doesn't usually have. He's nervous about whether he'll succeed and about what will happen if he doesn't, but it's more than that. He hasn't been in the palace long at all, and he's far from comfortable here, but he's already started to adjust. He's gotten used to his soft bed and Sunyoung waking up in the morning, to letting Jinki and the others dress him and eating rich meals. The servants aren't exactly friends, but he thinks he'll miss them.

He's gotten used to bickering with Jongdae like they've known each other for years, so he'll be sorry to leave without saying goodbye and with no chance of seeing him again. And Junmyeon...Junmyeon's more complicated than Jongdae, but Baekhyun's developed a certain fondness for him, and there's so much more he still wants to find out about him. After living on the road for most of his life, Baekhyun's used to leaving people behind, but some people are harder to leave than others, especially without any closure.

 

He falls asleep eventually, but he's still running over the same thoughts when he meets Junmyeon for a lesson right after breakfast. "I hope you'll be careful at the market today," Junmyeon comments as he sets aside the book he was reading and pulls out one more appropriate for Baekhyun.

"You know, I've survived out in the world for a great many years without guards or servants. Besides, don't you travel outside the palace all the time?"

"I haven't walked around in such a busy place in years," Junmyeon says. Baekhyun thinks he sounds a little wistful, but it's hard to tell. Then he smiles and adds, "And I'm not you."

"What are you implying?" Baekhyun asks archly.

Junmyeon laughs, and seeing his face light up makes Baekhyun smile immediately, forgetting to be insulted. After a week, the novelty of seeing Junmyeon smile and laugh and generally act like a human being should be wearing off, but it still makes Baekhyun feel happy somehow.

Baekhyun finds it harder than ever to concentrate on the lesson today. It seems pointless considering that he'll be gone in a few hours, with no further need to know the things a king has to know. He's also tired and Junmyeon's face is distracting. His features are delicate, sophisticated, the way Baekhyun thinks a prince should look. He purses his lips as he waits for an answer from Baekhyun and bites his lower lip as he concentrates and suddenly Baekhyun wonders what Junmyeon would do if he tried to kiss him.

The thought isn't out of nowhere, but even if he's kind of been flirting with Junmyeon, he flirts with people all the time without meaning anything by it. Junmyeon hasn't responded in any way, so Baekhyun has no reason to think he's interested, or even aware of what Baekhyun's doing. It's highly likely that he'd be shocked if Baekhyun kissed him, or maybe worse. Then again, Baekhyun's never going to see him again after today, so what does it matter? Might as well go out with a bang.

He spends the rest of the lesson contemplating the prospect but he still doesn't know himself if he's really going to do it until Junmyeon says, "Let's stop there for today. Try not to have too much fun at the market."

"Me? Never." Baekhyun grins cheekily at Junmyeon. Then, before he can think better of it, he stands up so he can lean across the table and press his lips to Junmyeon's.

It only lasts a few seconds because Junmyeon freezes and Baekhyun's not into kissing people who don't want it. He pulls away just a little and flashes Junmyeon another mischievous smile before standing up.

"What was that?" Junmyeon asks. Baekhyun can't read his tone or his expression, but this time he thinks it might be because there's too much in it instead of too little.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss," Baekhyun teases.

"That's not what I'm asking." Junmyeon's more controlled now, a little too much like the way he used to be for Baekhyun's taste.

"I just wanted to try," Baekhyun says lightly. "You have a nice mouth." Before Junmyeon can respond, he adds, "See you at dinner" and turns around, walking resolutely out the door.

Outside, he realizes his heart is pounding, which is a little ridiculous when all he did was give Junmyeon a kiss and pass it off as a joke. He presses his lips together and for just a moment remembers the feeling of Junmyeon's soft against them, but he shrugs it off. It doesn't matter. He has much more important things to worry about today.

 

Getting ready to go out means changing into clothes more like what Baekhyun's used to wearing, though in much better condition than anything he owns. He wonders where they came from, if the same tailor who made his palace clothes made these for a single afternoon out. What a difference it makes, being royalty. In any case, the clothes fit him perfectly and he feels comfortable in them, unlike the heavy layers and rich fabrics he's been wearing recently.

Once he's ready, he goes to meet Jongdae, who is also dressed down for the occasion. Unlike Baekhyun's, his clothes look like they've actually been worn before. "Is this how you dress when you're not in the palace?" Baekhyun asks, only half joking.

Jongdae looks down at his clothes. "Yes, this is how I dress for my usual work as a scrivener's apprentice." That sounds a little more realistic, but Baekhyun knows better by now than to believe anything Jongdae says about his job. Sure enough, he grins a moment later. "Or not. Are you ready to go?"

They head out, accompanied by a guard who gives his name as Eunyeol only when Baekhyun asks and otherwise doesn't say a word. He's dressed casually too and not carrying any obvious weapons, but Baekhyun doesn't doubt that he's ready to fight if it comes to that. Hopefully that won't extend to fighting Baekhyun if he catches him trying to escape.

It's almost unnerving how easy it is to leave like this, the guards at the gate greeting them politely as they let them out. Baekhyun is briefly tempted to make a break for it immediately, but there's not much just outside the palace walls. Better to wait until he's in a more crowded area where it'll be easier to disappear.

Although Baekhyun is worried about his impending escape, it feels good to be outside, walking freely and without an entourage. If he ignores the guard walking behind him and Jongdae, it could almost be like going out for a walk with a friend. It helps him relax, puts a spring into his step that's been lacking while he's been cooped up in the castle.

The capital city is bustling, residents talking, working, playing, and otherwise going about their business. Baekhyun has been in plenty of cities before, but the capital is by far the liveliest, sounds and smells and sights assaulting him from all directions. After the quiet of the palace, it's a bit of a shock to his system, but this is Baekhyun's element. He's made for crowds and noise and boisterous fun, not politeness and restraint and isolation.

Eagerly looking around, it takes him a while to notice Jongdae watching him. "What?" he asks.

Jongdae smiles. "You look happy out here."

He's right. Baekhyun is happy here, happier than he could ever be in the palace. Fear for his life is more than enough motivation to run away, but that, too, tells him this is the right thing to do. "It's good to get out," he agrees, and then, "Thank you," ignoring the fresh stab of guilt as he remembers how he's going to repay Jongdae's help.

But that will come later. For now, he's content to enjoy the city, waiting for the right opportunity to make his move. They reach the market, full of merchants hawking their wares. There's food, live animals, clothing, just about anything a city resident could need, the street crowded with people. Jongdae and Eunyeol are sticking close to him, but with so many people everywhere, he should be able to slip away if he can move quickly enough.

He bides his time as they stop and look through some colorful fabrics, haggling with the seller even though they have no intention of buying anything. (She catches Baekhyun's country accent at the first sentence out of his mouth, and Jongdae laughs at him for it.) Another man tries to convince them to buy a pig "because you look like you have money to burn," which isn't something Baekhyun's ever been accused of before.

And then Jongdae turns away to look at a jeweler's display and Baekhyun sees his chance. Without a moment's hesitation, he ducks under a tall man's arm, squeezes between a mother and her son, and pushes his way to the edge of the crowd, running between two stalls and into an alley. His heart is pounding, no thought in his mind except to get away as he runs full out.

He doesn't know where he is, but he's moving away from the market and as long as he can get away from Jongdae and their guard, he can take some time to find his way out of the city. After that, with no money and none of his belongings, he has no idea what he'll do, but there'll be time to figure that out later. For now, the important thing is to disappear.

It's a little hard to believe after how poorly his last escape attempt went, but it seems like it's working. There are fewer people on these back streets, and no one makes any move to stop him. Why should they? They don't know who he is, or more accurately, who people think he is. They don't care where a random young man on the street is running to.

He's just starting to let himself believe this might work when a shout rings out, "There you are!" Baekhyun's heart sinks at the sound of Jongdae's voice, too close. A moment later, Jongdae grabs his arm, pulling him up short. Baekhyun reluctantly turns to face him. "What happened? Why were you running?" 

Baekhyun's mind is racing, desperately searching for a way out of this. His eyes meet Jongdae's and everything freezes for a second, and then he finds himself saying, "Please, I have to go."

"What do you mean you have to go?" Jongdae's eyes are wide, his voice high with worry. His accent even slips a little, the first time Baekhyun's heard it happen.

"It's a lie. Me being the crown prince's son, it's all a lie." He tries not to see the disappointment on Jongdae's face as he hurriedly explains, "It's not my fault. I got tricked into coming to the palace and then I had to go along with it or get punished. I don't even want to be king and if the truth gets out, I'm done for. I have to go. Please, Jongdae, let me go."

Jongdae is still holding his arm tightly, but Baekhyun can see all manner of emotions warring on his face. It's too slow and for a moment Baekhyun considers punching him and running away, but his pesky conscience makes him hesitate. Before he can get past that, another voice yells, "What's going on?"

Baekhyun and Jongdae both turn to see Eunyeol running toward them. Baekhyun's heart sinks all the way down to his feet as Jongdae drops his arm, too late. "How did you get all the way over here?" the guard demands, forgetting to be respectful.

It takes all the self-control Baekhyun has to push aside everything he's feeling and flash the guard a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I got separated from you two in the crowd and somehow I got turned around and couldn't get back. Jongdae just found me."

The guard's brow furrows, but then Jongdae smiles disarmingly at him. "His majesty is safe and that's all that matters, right? Let's go back to the palace before anything else happens."

And so ends Baekhyun's second and quite possibly last attempt at escape. He made it farther than the first time, he supposes, but the end result is the only thing that matters. He gives in and lets himself be led back to the palace, trying not to drag his feet too obviously. He's silent the whole way back, dejected, and so is Jongdae, but if the guard thinks anything of it after their chatter on the way out, he doesn't comment.

Back in the palace, Baekhyun pleads tiredness and goes back to his chambers to rest. Jongdae lets him go without argument, but there's no way he'll let Baekhyun's confession go as easily. Baekhyun can only hope that the way Jongdae covered for him with the guard means that he won't spill his secret, at least not without giving Baekhyun a chance to explain and plead his case.

He tries to beg off of dinner, in no mood to sit through the usual business talk or the advisors' perpetual judgment, but the servant informs him that Lord Youngmin has come to dine again today and it would be best if Baekhyun could be there to see him. Reluctantly, Baekhyun gets up and lets himself be dressed up for dinner. The last thing he needs when he's in such a precarious position right now is to offend anyone important.

With everything else on his mind, it's not until he enters the room and sees Junmyeon that he remembers what he did that morning. It seems like ages ago, but judging by the tightness in Junmyeon's expression that tells Baekhyun he's holding something back, he hasn't forgotten about it. What a fine mess he's made of everything, Baekhyun thinks as he smiles and greets the visitor as politely as he can manage.

"I heard that you went out into the city today," Youngmin comments.

"I did," Baekhyun confirms. "I wanted to see more of the capital city."

"And what did you think of our fair city?" the older man asks.

"It was very nice." Baekhyun catches Junmyeon shooting him a look, concerned. He's feeling pretty hopeless, but he doesn't think it's obvious, and Youngmin shows no signs of noticing. But then, Junmyeon has spent more time with Baekhyun than anyone else here, so maybe he can read him better.

To his relief, Youngmin leaves his questioning at that, and Baekhyun is left to sit and mope silently while the others discuss their plans for a celebration to accompany the announcement of Baekhyun's existence. It sounds like the kind of party Baekhyun would enjoy under other circumstances, full of good food and entertainment, but as it is, it just fills him with dread.

He's relieved when dinner ends and he can be on his way, but only for a moment because Junmyeon catches him in the hallway and asks, "Could I speak with you?" Baekhyun gestures for him to go ahead. "Not here."

Baekhyun really doesn't want to deal with Junmyeon now, whether he's looking to find out what's wrong with Baekhyun or why he kissed him that morning, but he won't want to face his problems any more in the morning, so he should just get it over with. He follows Junmyeon to the room where they sometimes eat breakfast, dragging his feet.

There are a few servants with them, as always, but Junmyeon stops at the door and says, "Please wait outside." The servants look startled, but they quickly obey without question.

Inside, they sit at the table, Baekhyun studying his hands while he waits for Junmyeon to speak. It's a long wait, or at least it feels that way, but finally Junmyeon says, "First of all, what's the matter tonight? You're not yourself."

"I'm never myself in here," Baekhyun mutters.

He's not looking at Junmyeon to see his reaction, so he can only guess what the pause that follows means. "Be that as it may, I don't think I'm imagining that something is different tonight. Did something happen while you were out?"

"What, Jongdae didn't report it to you?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him today," Junmyeon says. He sounds a little confused by the bite to Baekhyun's words, which is not unjustified. Baekhyun's not too sure who he's mad at or why himself.

"Do you ever just want to get away from here?" Baekhyun blurts out. It's an ill-advised question, probably, but it hardly matters at this point. He's already missed his chance at escape, so it won't make a difference if Junmyeon knows he's thought about it.

"What do you mean?" Junmyeon asks guardedly.

"You were eight, right, when the king started treating you like the heir to the throne?"

"That's right."

"You had a life outside the palace but the king didn't care, did he? I doubt he asked what you wanted. He just pushed you into this position with all the responsibility that comes with, and the even greater pressure that comes with not being born and raised as the crown prince." He's guessing, but he remembers Jongdae saying how hard Junmyeon had to work to convince people he was worthy, and Junmyeon himself saying how kingly responsibilities keep him from his friends and family. It's not a big stretch. "Have you ever wanted to just throw it all away and be ordinary?"

There's another long pause and Baekhyun's tempted to look at Junmyeon, but he's afraid Junmyeon will be able to read everything in his eyes. He waits until Junmyeon speaks, soft. "The old king was a good man. Life wasn't kind to him and he bore the scars of it, but he was always good to me and I would have done anything for him."

Baekhyun waits, but Junmyeon doesn't say anything more Curiosity finally gets the better of him and he looks up. Junmyeon's eyes are sad, and he smiles a crooked little smile when he notices Baekhyun looking at him. "You're right," he finally continues. "I didn't have a choice in this." He hesitates for just a moment before he adds, "I still don't."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"I would hardly say that. But there are a great many things in life that are out of our control, some of them much worse than being pushed to assume a role you're not prepared for. If there's one thing I learned from the old king, it's that you have to stay strong and do the best you can with what you have. You can't sit around feeling sorry for yourself, and you can't run away."

It makes a peculiar kind of guilt twist in Baekhyun's gut, not over trying to run away but over taking the throne from Junmyeon. He's known all along the Junmyeon is better suited to rule, trained and educated from a young age, but this is the first time he's realized that Junmyeon would make a good king for more than just that. He's a good man and he deserves better than Baekhyun taking away what he's worked so hard for, what he deserves.

"Wouldn't it be better if you could just rule?" Baekhyun asks, against his better judgment. "I'm not right for this. Anyone can see that. You said so yourself."

He can see it, the tiny flicker of hope that passes over Junmyeon's features before it's replaced by resignation and he shakes his head. "That's not for us to decide. But...perhaps I've misread you, but it seems to me that you're not the kind of person who lets fear hold him back from anything. Are you so afraid of being king that you'll give up without even trying to be equal to the task?"

He's right that Baekhyun is not ordinarily the kind of person to be afraid, let alone to avoid anything that does scare him, but this is so much bigger than anything he's faced before. Baekhyun's looking at the very real possibility that he's going to be the next king, all because he let a pretty-faced stranger con him. He can't begin to know how to deal with that.

"Take it one step at a time," Junmyeon says reassuringly. "Focus on what's in front of you and you'll most likely find you can do it. You can worry about the future when it arrives."

This is the nicest Junmyeon has ever been to him, which makes Baekhyun wonder just how pathetic he seems tonight. It is comforting, in a way, but everything is still so complicated, he's not sure he can face it.

When Baekhyun doesn't respond for a long time, Junmyeon says, "Get some rest. You've had a long day." He gets to his feet, and Baekhyun does too, moving away from the table. Junmyeon steps close enough to give Baekhyun a comforting pat on the back, and suddenly Baekhyun thinks about the unacknowledged kiss again.

He unconsciously turns to Junmyeon, whose hand is still resting lightly on Baekhyun's back. His head is such a jumble of thoughts right now, far too much going on, and that's his only excuse for not thinking it through before he closes the distance between them and gives Junmyeon a second kiss. He expects a repeat of that morning, Junmyeon going still and unresponsive. He definitely does _not_ expect Junmyeon's hand to grip at the back of his shirt or his head to tilt to give Baekhyun better access to his lips.

Baekhyun's too surprised to know how to react, so he pulls back and stares at Junmyeon. His gaze drops down to his full lips and then up to Junmyeon's dark eyes. It's all too much for one day, too much for Baekhyun who's never let himself be tied down or backed into a corner before. He doesn't know what to do so he just stays where he is, lost, eyes locked with Junmyeon's.

Junmyeon doesn't move away either, still holding onto Baekhyun's shirt. He licks his lips slowly, distractedly. "If I ask you what that was about, will you answer this time?"

"I..." Baekhyun swallows hard, trying to get a grip. He's not usually like this at all. "What I want to know is why you were such a dead fish this morning and now..." This is better, teasing. This he can do.

Junmyeon doesn't take the bait, and he still doesn't let go. "Are you playing with me?" he asks point-blank.

"Isn't all flirting playing?" Junmyeon looks singularly unimpressed with his answer, so Baekhyun reluctantly considers the question. It is playing, a little, and also curiosity. This morning, it was a game, just to see what it was like to kiss Junmyeon before he left. Now, with the possibility of being stuck in the palace from now on staring him in the face, the stakes have changed. And with Junmyeon opening up to him, reassuring him, Baekhyun thinks that the way he feels about it might have changed too. For someone like him who's only ever played around, that's a terrifying thought.

He's not ready to answer Junmyeon's question, so instead he asks his own. "What if I'm not playing?"

Junmyeon's face briefly registers surprise (and he's still so close, Baekhyun realizes with a start), but then it fades and he answers, "Then I just might kiss you back."

Baekhyun thinks about how he pondered Junmyeon's experience and whether he could make him blush. There's a joke to be made, but for once, Baekhyun comes up empty. Instead of saying anything, he leans in again slowly. Junmyeon doesn't move toward him, but he doesn't pull away, waiting until Baekhyun's lips meet his. Then his free hand comes up, settling on Baekhyun's neck and pulling him close, and he kisses back.

For Baekhyun, who is accustomed to whirlwind romances and one-night stands, falling into bed with people he barely knows, this is incredibly tame, just lips pressed together and the barest hint of tongues. It feels nice, but it's nothing, not nearly enough to have his heart starting to race. It makes him want to stop, to run out the door and never come back, but he doesn't. Instead, he continues until Junmyeon slowly pulls away, dropping his hand first from Baekhyun's back and then from his neck and taking a single step backward.

The air feels thick, charged, and Baekhyun doesn't think he's felt more lost since he was a newly-orphaned little boy. He opens his mouth to say something silly, something to dissipate the tension and show that this is nothing to get serious about, but Junmyeon beats him to it. "Tomorrow," he says. "Tomorrow we can talk."

Tomorrow, Baekhyun has to deal with Jongdae, and with the fact that unless he can think of another way to escape, he's going to be presented to the public in mere days. Tomorrow is scary enough already, but Baekhyun's had enough of tonight, so he nods his agreement.

Junmyeon takes another step back and smiles, stiff but honest. "Goodnight."

 

The first thought Baekhyun has when he wakes up in the morning is that he wishes his brother was here. He's not exactly lonely right now, but he's unsure and scared and he wants someone to make it better the way his brother used to when he was young, even if he's far too old to expect that now. If there's anyone he could confess everything he's feeling right now to, it would be his big brother. But his brother is days' journey away and probably completely unaware of Baekhyun's situation. Baekhyun's on his own, and it's up to him to deal with everything. That's just the way it is.

His day gets off to an excellent start when Sunyoung informs him that Junmyeon requests his company for breakfast. He doesn't think it's at all fair to ask him to have any serious conversations before he's eaten, but at least it means he can get it over with quickly.

"Good morning," Junmyeon greets him when he comes in. Baekhyun mumbles a greeting in return as he sits down. Junmyeon doesn't say anything further until the servants bring them their meal, but then he dismisses them to wait outside and Baekhyun knows what's coming.

"We don't have to talk," he puts in before Junmyeon can start.

"Perhaps not, but I think we should." Junmyeon's voice is gentle, like he's afraid Baekhyun might break if he pushes too hard. Who does he think Baekhyun is?

"It was just a kiss," Baekhyun says lightly. "What is there to say about it?"

"Is that something you do a lot, kiss people out of the blue?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "I've been stuck in the palace for almost three weeks. Maybe I'm sexually frustrated."

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at that. "So you thought you'd kiss me? How flattering."

Baekhyun barks out a laugh. It's not that funny, but he's relieved that things are staying light. "I'm not saying I'd kiss just anyone." He smirks at Junmyeon, which earns him a laugh in return.

"I'm not sure if you're flirting with me or making fun of me," Junmyeon says wryly.

"Flirting," Baekhyun answers immediately.

He expects Junmyeon to laugh again, or else to roll his eyes. Instead, he considers for a moment and then asks, smiling, but not (Baekhyun thinks), joking, "And would you actually go somewhere with that flirting?"

He's definitely flirting back, and Baekhyun's eyebrows jump up to his hairline in response. How badly has he misjudged Junmyeon? "What are you suggesting?" he manages.

Now Junmyeon shrugs. "Maybe I'm a little sexually frustrated too. It could be a good thing for both of us."

Baekhyun is lost again, confused by the direction this conversation is going, but not the way he was last night or this morning. This he can handle, he thinks. "And here I thought you might be all innocent and blush if I tried anything."

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at that but doesn't comment. He's turning more serious again, back to the responsible Junmyeon Baekhyun has come to expect. "We both have a lot to do today, but perhaps we can continue this conversation after dinner."

Baekhyun is almost sure he's implying something, and even after the conversation they just had, it's still a shock. Then again, he's never been one to hesitate before sleeping with someone he's attracted to, and surely Junmyeon of all people will be discreet. Besides, there's no question that he could use the stress relief. "All right," he agrees. "Until then."

 

Baekhyun's feeling bemused but in a better mood after his breakfast with Junmyeon, but the feeling quickly fades as he makes his way to meet Jongdae immediately after. He doubts he'll be able to turn that conversation away from serious matters so easily.

Sure enough, Jongdae doesn't smile when Baekhyun arrives like he normally would, just gives the barest nod in greeting. "Before we get started, I'd appreciate if we could speak alone for a moment," he says.

Baekhyun takes a moment to understand what he's getting at. They usually talk freely enough with a servant or two standing by the door, too far away to hear everything they say, but the conversation they need to have is one Baekhyun can't risk anyone overhearing. He dismisses the servants, who only bow and leave the room without hesitation.

Once they're gone, Jongdae says flatly, "Tell me everything. From the beginning."

Baekhyun would like to argue, but he thinks he owes Jongdae the whole truth at this point. There's nothing more to lose in telling him, at any rate. "I was born in a small town like I said, and my parents—both of my parents—died when I was young. I have an older brother, and I traveled with him until recently."

Jongdae doesn't comment, just watches him steadily, unreadable, so Baekhyun continues, "While traveling alone, I met Heechul, the man who brought me to the palace. He said he wanted someone to keep him company while he delivered something to the palace and I was heading to the capital anyway, so I agreed to join him. I came with him to the palace and I had no idea what he was planning until we were in front of all the advisors and Junmyeon and he gave them that ring and a letter saying that I was the crown prince's son."

"And you just decided to go along with it for fun?"

"No, I decided to go along with it because I was afraid that if I told them it was a lie, I'd be punished right along with Heechul. I was blindsided. What was I supposed to do?" Jongdae's not even trying to hide his skepticism. Baekhyun sighs. "You can believe me or not, but it's the truth. Why else would I try to run away?"

Jongdae frowns, considering that. "Why _would_ you run away? Don't you want to be king? I would think many a commoner from a humble background would jump at the chance."

"Look at me," Baekhyun says. "I'm not suited to be a king. I don't want that kind of responsibility. Besides, if they find out that I'm not who they think I am, I'll be lucky to escape with my life."

Jongdae studies him for a long time and Baekhyun tries not to squirm. Finally, he says, "I guess I believe you."

That's a relief, but it's only part of the problem. "Please don't tell anyone," Baekhyun says. "If word gets out..."

"Then what? I should just sit quietly and watch you become king?"

"You could help me get out," Baekhyun suggests, hardly daring to hope. "It's not too late. If I get out before the general public knows anything about me, Junmyeon can become king and it'll be better for everyone."

He can see that Jongdae's thinking about it, but then he shakes his head. "What can I do? If you'd told me before, maybe I could have, but I can't get you outside the palace again."

It's hard to hear, his last hope evaporating together with the realization that maybe being honest with Jongdae sooner could have gotten him the help he needed, but it's too late to do anything about it. "Then please keep it a secret. I'll try to do something, maybe after I become king, but for now..."

Jongdae frowns again, deeper, looking unsure in a way Baekhyun has never seen from him before, but then he nods firmly. "I don't like it, but...against my better judgment, I like you, and I couldn't be responsible for you being executed. I'll see if there's anything I can do about getting you out, but don't count on it."

"Thank you." Baekhyun hopes he doesn't sound too pathetically grateful, but it's a relief to know that his secret is safe and that Jongdae will at least try to help him. More than that, it's some comfort to know that there's one person in the palace who knows the truth, who knows who he really is.

"Now to make it up to me, you'd better put more effort into your lessons than you have been until now." Jongdae gives him a stern schoolteacher kind of look and Baekhyun winces. He hopes Jongdae isn't going to make him pay too badly.

 

Baekhyun's wary of meeting Junmyeon for tutoring that afternoon, but he's all business, kindly but firmly keeping Baekhyun on task no matter what. "You don't have time to fool around," he points out, and Baekhyun tries very hard not to think about why.

At dinner that night, the advisors lay out the plans for Baekhyun for the next two days. Tomorrow, he'll be busy with preparations, and the following day, there will be a big public announcement that the heir to the throne has been found and once he's had some time to prepare for his new role, he'll be crowned king. Baekhyun will only have to look respectable and give a short speech, but the significance of the event more than his part in it is what has him terrified.

The fear is probably written all over his face, but the advisors show no sympathy. Junmyeon, sitting across from him, is more guarded in their present company, but he flashes Baekhyun a small smile when their eyes meet. It helps a little to feel like he has an ally.

Baekhyun is glad when dinner is over, though he knows it's only a temporary reprieve. Regardless, his relief doesn't last long because as they leave, Junmyeon asks, polite in front of everyone, "May I speak with you?"

Baekhyun's not sure how to feel about the impending conversation, but he could probably use the distraction, one way or another. "Of course," he answers.

In Baekhyun's own rooms, at least, it feels less suspicious to dismiss the servants, but then, Baekhyun's giant bed is right there and it makes the possibility of something happening feel a lot more real.

"So," Junmyeon says. He looks at Baekhyun and smiles wryly. "Are you all right? You look a little pale. Is it about what we discussed at dinner?"

"Let's talk about something else. Or not talk." Baekhyun takes a step closer to Junmyeon to make it clear what alternatives to talking he's suggesting.

"You're very forward." Junmyeon doesn't seem bothered, more amused.

"I am." Shy is something Baekhyun's never been. He takes another step toward Junmyeon. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Junmyeon says mildly. If Baekhyun's expecting to get him flustered, it looks like he'll be disappointed.

"I didn't think you were the type to go for this." Baekhyun is almost within arms' reach of Junmyeon now. "You're so proper. I thought you'd have a demure girlfriend who you barely hold hands with." Junmyeon's still smiling calmly, barely reacting, so Baekhyun continues, "I also considered the possibility that you were dating Minseok. Or Jongdae."

Finally, Junmyeon takes a step forward to nearly eliminate the distance between them. "Baekhyun?" It comes out a low murmur. Baekhyun likes the way it sounds. "Stop talking."

He doesn't wait to find out if Baekhyun will obey, pulling him in for a kiss. It's not tame like the night before, the way Junmyeon's tongue presses into Baekhyun's mouth answering any remaining questions Baekhyun might have had about his innocence. Baekhyun is happy to throw himself into it and forget everything else for now.

For a while, it's just kissing, hands fisted in each other's clothing, but then Junmyeon pushes his against the wall, moving in close. Baekhyun may be forward, but he's not forceful, so he's content to let Junmyeon take the lead and decide how far this will go. It feels good to have another body pressed up against his, though it hasn't really been long enough for him to be sexually frustrated. Junmyeon is smaller than he seems but solid, strong, and Baekhyun likes that.

Eventually, Junmyeon pulls back just a little. "Shall we continue?" His eyes are shiny, his cheeks red. Baekhyun likes that too.

"Yeah," Baekhyun agrees. "Yes, let's...continue."

They don't go all the way, clothes coming off only enough to touch each other. "You have to be quiet," Junmyeon warns before he starts, silencing him with a kiss when Baekhyun fails to do so. Baekhyun touches him at the same time, relishing the catches in his breathing, the shivers that run through his body. They're rushing like it's a race, and if it is, Baekhyun wins, biting his lip hard to keep quiet as he lets go. He'd like to see what prim and proper Junmyeon looks like when he comes, but he misses it, barely hearing Junmyeon gasp for air as his own orgasm shudders through him.

It all happens so fast that Baekhyun's mind is still catching up as Junmyeon pulls away. He slumps against the wall and watches Junmyeon clean himself up and adjust his clothes. He doesn't look at Baekhyun until he's finished, flashing him an enigmatic smile. "Feeling better now?"

"Uh, yes." Baekhyun doesn't know what he expected, but it's a strange feeling, Junmyeon acting like they've just finished a lesson or a meal together.

"Get some rest, then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Only after he's gone does Baekhyun get his equilibrium back, reminding himself that it's silly to make a big deal out of it. Junmyeon is hardly the first person to touch him like that. They're adults and if they both want this, he should enjoy it without overthinking. He has too many things to worry about as it is.

 

Baekhyun wakes up feeling surprisingly good, but that only lasts for a very short time before he remembers what today is, and more importantly, what tomorrow is. His servants practically have to drag him out of bed for a quick breakfast alone ("Lord Junmyeon sends his apologies," Sunyoung tells him, and Baekhyun doesn't know if he should feel hurt or relived) before sending him off to meet Jongdae.

"We have a lot to do today," Jongdae informs him as soon as he arrives. "You need to get this speech down perfectly if you're going to make a good impression tomorrow."

Baekhyun pouts miserably at him, though what he expects to accomplish with that, he doesn't know himself. Jongdae can't save him from this. Still, Jongdae softens. "I know, I know. But if you have to do this, then do it right." Then, after a beat, "So quit sulking and let's get to work."

He has a point. Baekhyun doesn't want to be here and he's terrified of what's ahead, but if he can't find a way out of it, then he owes it to Jongdae and to Junmyeon and to himself to try his best to make a good impression tomorrow. "Fine." He flops into a chair, not even attempting to be graceful. "What are we going to do?"

They spend hours going over the speech until Baekhyun can deliver it smoothly and convincingly and in an accent that Jongdae deems "acceptable for now." Baekhyun thinks the worst is over, but it turns out they also have to go over how he should stand, the expressions he should make, and a million other finicky details Baekhyun couldn't care less about.

"Don't I have to go learn about boring historical figures now?" Baekhyun whines. He never thought he'd see the day he'd be eager to go to his lesson with Junmyeon.

"I'm afraid Junmyeon is busy with preparations as well, so your lesson is cancelled for today."

"No 'Lord?'" Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae's eyes go just a tiny bit wide like he's been caught, but then he smiles like it's nothing. "That's hardly the kind of thing you should be concentrating on today." Baekhyun would rather concentrate on anything else, but Jongdae refuses to be distracted and he gives up.

Once Jongdae is done with him, Baekhyun is taken to see the tailor and a roomful of servants so they can ensure that he'll be properly dressed tomorrow. The idea, the tailor explains as he fusses with the clothes Baekhyun has been stuffed into, is that he should look respectable and somewhat kingly, but not so fine that he seems presumptuous when he's not king yet. As far as Baekhyun is concerned, everything he's wearing is fit for a king, but he keeps his mouth shut since he knows nothing and also the tailor looks like he might have a nervous breakdown if anything goes wrong.

It takes forever, but finally the tailor is satisfied and Baekhyun is allowed to go change into some slightly less fine clothes for dinner. He's grown accustomed to dinner with Junmyeon and the advisors, but today will be a change, a large crowd of nobles who are considered important enough to meet him before the general public attending. Some he met on his first night in the palace, but he remembers nothing of that dinner, and he can't imagine he made a good first impression. Tonight, he'll have to impress them, which he's not entirely sure he's capable of.

He's trying to convince himself to stop putting off leaving for dinner when a servant announces that Junmyeon has come to see him. He doesn't know what to expect, but Junmyeon just gives him a restrained but sympathetic smile and explains, "I thought you might like some company going to dinner."

"Um, yes, thank you." He tries not to look too pathetically grateful. It doesn't really make much difference, but it helps somehow to have Junmyeon walking down the hall next to him.

"Go ahead," Junmyeon says when they reach the door, and Baekhyun steels himself and opens it.

It's not such a big crowd at the table, perhaps forty or fifty people, but it seems like a lot when they all turn to look at Baekhyun. He forces himself to smile (in a respectable way, he hopes, but he'll take anything at this point) as he walks in to take his place at the head of the table. Standing, he faces the sea of mostly unfamiliar faces.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I appreciate your forbearance and I hope I can count on your support going forward. For tonight, let's enjoy ourselves." It comes out smoothly, and hopefully is accent isn't too country. He gets a politely approving reaction, at least, and then everyone sits down and he can almost breathe again.

Dinner passes in a blur. Baekhyun is introduced to person after person and he can't even begin to keep them all straight, but he smiles and greets them all with enthusiasm that he hopes makes up for his cluelessness. Some of the nobles seem taken by him, so that's something, but others blatantly look down their noses at him. He wonders if they'll ever accept someone like him if even Junmyeon has had to work so hard to win people over, but there's no use thinking about that now.

Tonight, the end of the meal brings no relief because Baekhyun's already thinking about what tomorrow will bring. It's so big he can't even wrap his head around it, an ordinary man like him being presented to the people as their future king. Is this really going to happen?

He jumps a mile when someone puts a hand on his arm, lost in thoughts that are verging on panic, but it's only Junmyeon. "You must be tired after that. Will you go to bed early?" His words are polite, even, but Baekhyun is pretty sure he's not really asking if Baekhyun's going to go to sleep.

"Early, maybe, but not right away," he answers. It's still confusing, Junmyeon propositioning him like this, but he can't say he minds. If there's was ever a time he could use some stress relief, it's now.

"Then perhaps we can spend some time together," Junmyeon offers, and Baekhyun nods. He wonders absently what the servants think of this exchange, or even just of him and Junmyeon being friendly, but their faces are studiously blank as they all make their way to Baekhyun's rooms, and they stay that way until Baekhyun closes his bedroom door on them.

Baekhyun turns around to find Junmyeon standing by his bed. "You're very forward," Baekhyun says, and Junmyeon laughs at having his words thrown back at him.

"Am I?"

"Yes, but I don't mind." Baekhyun grins and approaches Junmyeon, no hesitation before he kisses him, and Junmyeon kisses right back.

They don't go any further than the night before, but they do it on Baekhyun's bed instead of against the wall, so it feels a little more intimate. Junmyeon doesn't move away immediately after, bending down to give Baekhyun one more kiss. He smiles, a smile full of more emotions than Baekhyun can begin to pick apart, and says, "You'll be all right."

Baekhyun wants to make a joke in response, something about how of course he'll be all right because he's amazing, but it sticks in his throat, so he just nods.

Junmyeon doesn't comment, rolling off the bed and quickly making himself presentable. "Goodnight," he says before he leaves, and Baekhyun answers with another nod.

Once he's alone, Baekhyun rolls over to bury his face in his soft pillows and tries to convince himself that Junmyeon's right, that somehow, he really will be okay.

 

Morning comes too soon for Baekhyun's taste. As he's pulled out of bed to eat a quick breakfast and prepare for the day, he keeps waiting for something to happen. Some last-minute reprieve at best, like Jongdae saying he can get him out, or at worst, one of the advisors showing up to accuse him of lying. Something, anything, that will prevent the day from going forward as planned, for better or worse.

But the morning passes in a flurry of preparations, moving inexorably forward, and no reprieve comes, nothing to stop the announcement from happening, one way or another. All too quickly, Baekhyun finds himself dressed in his not-quite-kingly finery and on his way to the palace gates. Junmyeon is there, and all the advisors and Youngmin and some vaguely familiar nobles, and it hurts Baekhyun's head to think that they're there for him.

He waits inside for his time to appear, too nervous to listen to what's being said. Everything becomes unintelligible background noise, the speakers and the response of the crowd, but he registers sounds of surprise, then cheers, and yells that don't sound so happy too. Jongdae is there for moral support, and his usual servants, but they don't say anything, just listening and waiting.

And then, before he knows it and definitely long before he's ready, Baekhyun is on his way out, looking down at an enormous crowd. He's never seen a crowd like this, extending back as far as his eyes can see, and the thought that they're here for him is a bit of a rush, for someone who's always reveled in attention, but mostly it's petrifying.

Baekhyun knows what he needs to do, but he's frozen. This is too much, all wrong. He's just an ordinary man, barely more than a boy. He was never meant to be anyone's king, never meant to have so many people putting the crushing weight of their expectations on him. He can't do this.

He nearly takes a step back, but a hand on his lower back stops him. It's Junmyeon, standing on his right and just behind him, so everyone can see him yielding to Baekhyun's authority. That's all wrong too, but Junmyeon's hand is firm, part force and part comfort, Baekhyun thinks. "Go on," Junmyeon whispers. "Don't tell me you're too scared."

He's teasing and Baekhyun knows exactly what he's doing, but it works. He's not supposed to be here and he's not ready, but he's had enough of being scared. He squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath, and begins to speak, loud and strong.

"Thank you all for coming here today. You must be surprised to find that there was an heir to the throne no one knew about." He laughs a little. "I was surprised myself when I found out. I come from a background as humble as many of you, so I may lack polish, but I think I can understand your lives in a way other kings cannot. I still have a lot to learn, but I hope you will be patient with me as I try to become the best king I can. Thank you."

His heart is pounding so hard he can barely hear himself talk, but then it's done. He holds his breath, waiting for what seems like a long time, and then people start to cheer. With a crowd like this, it's deafening. He can't say if it's all good, but some of it is, and it's incredible that so many people are cheering for him. Scary, no question, but it also makes him feel like maybe he really can do this.

Junmyeon gives him a little pat on the back where no one can see. "You did well," he says quietly.

Baekhyun turns and grins at him, caught up in the moment. Junmyeon's eyes are a little shadowed, but his smile is genuine, like he's actually proud of Baekhyun. That, too, makes him feel more like he can do this, if he has the support of someone much more capable than him. He looks at the crowd one more time, still cheering, and that hardens his resolve. With so many people watching and expecting a lot from him, he has to do this, so he's going to do the best he can.

 

Life isn't so different in the days following the announcement. Baekhyun still has hours of tutoring every day, sometimes with Junmyeon and sometimes with the old tutor, who seems to have decided he's not completely hopeless after all. He no longer meets Jongdae every day, but often, with lessons in things like sword fighting on other days. He entertains nobles every night at dinner and meets with representatives from foreign lands. He still has no real power, Junmyeon and the advisors continuing to run the country as they did before he came, but he occasionally offers his opinion, at least, and Junmyeon tells him that he'll have more responsibility as time passes.

He still feels out of place and unprepared, still worries that he'll never be ready or that his secret will get out, but there are times when he feels capable, when he realizes how much he's adjusted to life in the palace and his role here. It's amazing, he thinks, how much you can get used to with enough time.

"You're different lately," Jongdae comments a few weeks later. "You almost seem like you could be a king instead of some minstrel who wandered into the palace and couldn't find the exit. Or a young prince, at least."

"Why thank you," Baekhyun says dryly.

"I have to admit, I was really worried about you. From the moment you came in here, you seemed all wrong for the part, and then..." There are servants in the room with them, so Jongdae continues, "After I found out more about you, I was even more worried. But you just might be okay, with some help."

"Good thing I have you, then." Baekhyun slings an arm around Jongdae's shoulders, then laughs when Jongdae shoves him off immediately. Joking aside, it is good to have support, and good too to know that he hasn't made Jongdae regret keeping his secret.

The advisors still don't like him much, but he's won over some of the nobles, and most importantly, Junmyeon seems to be firmly on his side. That doesn't mean he's always nice—Baekhyun learns, as Junmyeon lets his guard down more around him, that his patience is not actually infinite—but he's supportive and willing to help when Baekhyun needs it, and to offer comfort when things aren't going well. Baekhyun doesn't really understand it, because he thinks that if he were in Junmyeon's position, he'd be incredibly bitter, but he's glad all the same.

It's a little strange, his relationship with Junmyeon. During the day, they're well-behaved, if not entirely professional. Baekhyun flirts and jokes and sometimes teases Junmyeon, and Junmyeon returns the favor (though his jokes aren't nearly as funny, Baekhyun thinks), but no more than that. But while it's not every night, more often than not, Junmyeon follows Baekhyun back to his rooms after dinner, closing the door on the servants so they can have some privacy.

Baekhyun learns very quickly that he had Junmyeon all wrong when he imagined what he'd be like in bed. He's not shy or innocent at all, not soft and submissive. He knows exactly what he wants, and Baekhyun is more than willing to let him take it. At first, they're restrained, not wanting the servants to overhear and realize what they're up to, but after a week of that, Junmyeon says, "It hardly matters if they hear. Personal servants are good at keeping secrets, and yours seem to like you."

Baekhyun doesn't know if that's true, but if Junmyeon doesn't care about people finding out, then he doesn't either. Junmyeon fucks him for the first time that night, slow and careful until Baekhyun's plenty loud enough for the servants to know what's going on, but it feels good. "I take it from that that you've had a lot of practice?" Baekhyun says afterwards, half a question. Junmyeon laughs and doesn't answer. He never does when Baekhyun tries to find out more about his experience. The most he'll say is that he's not seeing anyone ("No, not a boyfriend either") and he doesn't have any arranged marriage planned for the future. "I'm starting to think you're hiding something," Baekhyun tells him one night, and Junmyeon smiles.

"I'm not. It's just more fun to play with you."

It's strange not just for the difference between their days and nights, between their public behavior and how much more relaxed they are when they're alone, but because it doesn't stop. Not that Baekhyun wants it to, but they started off so casual, just looking for stress relief and physical satisfaction. They're still casual, but Baekhyun has never casually slept with one person for so long before. It's fine, because Junmyeon's good and they're well matched in bed even though they're so different, but it's strange all the same.

In some ways, that's the hardest thing to get used to about this whole situation. Baekhyun has lived his life on the move since he was young, never staying in one place for more than a few weeks, his brother's company the only constant. Suddenly, it's approaching two months since he came to the palace, two months of sleeping in the same bed and seeing the same people and the same rooms and hallways every single day. He can understand a little better now why his brother wanted to settle down, but he's restless too, looking ahead and realizing that this might be all he has to look forward to for the rest of his life.

Not only that, but there's something frightening about getting comfortable, about being tied to people. Baekhyun learned very young how suddenly life can fall apart around you, how easily people you depend on can be gone in an instant. Even his brother, who was the only person he could count on for so many years, left him in the end. It may seem as though he's settled here, but he doesn't want to get too attached because you never know how long good things will last.

There's a part of him that's still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to go wrong, and that's why it's something of a shock even now when the advisors inform him at dinner that a date has been officially chosen for his coronation, one month away. For all that he's been getting used to the idea of becoming king, it still doesn't feel real. Once they put that crown on his head, though, there will be no escape, no backing out, and no taking it away from him.

"I haven't seen you look this green in a while," Junmyeon comments after dinner that night, teasing gently like he's not sure Baekhyun can handle it. "You're not ready?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever be," Baekhyun mutters. He flops down onto his bed with a sigh.

Junmyeon sits down next to him. He's quiet for a moment, looking away so Baekhyun can't guess at what he's thinking. "I asked the old king once about his coronation. Something about how it must have been so exciting to become king. He looked at me with this...I don't know, sort of bittersweet expression on his face and said that it was the most terrifying day of his life. I was shocked, particularly because he never seemed afraid of anything. I couldn't imagine it." His voice is soft, a little sad. He rarely talks about the king, his death probably still too fresh.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Baekhyun asks, trying to laugh off the heavy atmosphere.

Junmyeon turns to him and gives a little smile. "Then he told me that it's okay to be scared at the start of something new because it means you realize the enormity of what you're doing. And if the old king, who was born for the role and spent his whole life preparing for it, was afraid on his coronation day, you're allowed to be when you've had less than two months to get used to the idea."

It's a small comfort, but it's something. Baekhyun looks up at Junmyeon, who still looks sad, so he asks, against his better judgment, "Do you miss him?"

Junmyeon looks startled at the question. For a moment, his face goes studiously blank, but then it changes, slowly, like he's consciously telling himself that it's okay to let Baekhyun see what he's feeling. "Yes, very much." He sighs quietly. "Sometimes I wish so much that he was here to tell me what to do. And I wish I could talk to him about...a lot of things. But all I can do is remember him and try to do what he would have wanted me to."

Baekhyun doesn't know what to say to that, so he's relieved when Junmyeon laughs a moment later, "Look at me, getting all maudlin. Let's not be like that." He lies back on the bed next to Baekhyun, who turns to face him. Junmyeon's eyes are still full of complicated emotions and it makes something twist in Baekhyun's stomach that isn't fear of the future but is scary in its own way. He doesn't want to think about that, so he kisses Junmyeon hard and lets himself forget everything under his touch. It's better that way.

 

Four days later, Baekhyun makes his way to dinner as usual, but he knows as soon as he arrives that something's wrong. The advisors are still not his fans, but it's been a long time since they looked at him like he's lower than dirt. Not only that, but Junmyeon, who Baekhyun can usually count on to be kinder, won't look at him, and his jaw is clenched, his shoulders tight. He's angry, and there's no question in Baekhyun's mind that it's because of him.

"Nice to see you too," Baekhyun jokes as he sits down, but the reaction is as cold as he expected. He tries not to think about what it means.

"We have something to speak to you about," says Heejun, probably his least favorite of the advisors. He's been absent from their dinners and meetings recently and Baekhyun hasn't missed him at all. "As you may recall, when you first arrived, we said we would try verify your story."

Baekhyun has a very bad feeling he knows where this is going, but he only nods noncommittally, just in case they're trying to trick him.

"We sent someone to your hometown immediately, and we were unable to find any concrete information to support your story, but nothing to contradict it either. However, after your first public appearance, a man came forward and claimed to have seen you perform several times before with a man he believed was your older brother. Naturally, we were puzzled, since you never mentioned a brother, and if you did in fact have an older brother, then he, not you, would be the heir to the throne."

Maybe he should say something, or at least pretend to be surprised, but the way they're all looking at him, he's sure they have more than that. Whatever they've found, it's enough for them to write him off already.

"It took some time, but we were able to track down your supposed brother, and I went to see him. He was cagey when we asked if he had a brother, trying to find out why we were asking before he gave anything away. Luckily, we were able to speak to his wife at the same time, and she was much more forthcoming about the fact that her husband does have a brother named Baekhyun with precisely the background you gave us, except for having a brother and a father who was not the crown prince."

The advisor pauses like he's waiting for a response from Baekhyun, but there's nothing he can say at this point that will help. When he stays quiet, Heejun continues, "We spoke to your brother again after that and eventually we were satisfied that he had no part in your deception. He insisted that you weren't con men and that something must have happened for you to be caught up in such a big lie, but he couldn't give us any idea of who might be responsible."

Silence falls again, and this time it's Junmyeon who breaks it. "You don't have anything to say? No excuses?" His voice is cold, any emotions he's feeling buried too deep to show.

There's no getting out of this, and Baekhyun doubts the full story will earn him much sympathy at this point, but it's all he got. "My brother's right. I never meant to pretend to be the heir to the throne. I was on my own after my brother got married, and I was on my way to the capital when I met Heechul, the man I came here with. He wanted company while delivering a message to the palace and I didn't like traveling alone, so I agreed to join him for a few days. I had no idea that the message would claim I was the prince's son."

Junmyeon and the advisors don't attempt to hide their skepticism. "Why would he risk a lie like that to allow _you_ , a near stranger, to take the throne?" Junmyeon asks. "What could he hope to gain from that?"

"I don't know," Baekhyun has to admit. "I was completely blindsided and I had no chance to ask him afterward."

"And why didn't you say anything then?" Junmyeon presses. "Maybe you didn't know what he had planned, but you didn't argue when we asked if you were the prince's son."

Baekhyun winces at that. "I was afraid I'd be punished right along with Heechul if you learned the truth. I hoped that if I delayed you finding out, I could stay safe long enough to be able to run away."

Junmyeon's expression very briefly registers surprise. "But you didn't run away."

Baekhyun sighs heavily. "I tried. Twice. If I thought I had any chance after that, I would have tried again."

"But why run away when you could be king?" Heejun asks.

"I don't _want_ to be king," Baekhyun groans. "I never wanted to be king. This is all just a big misunderstanding that got so much bigger than I ever expected it to be."

"A misunderstanding," Junmyeon echoes, unconvinced.

"I understand if you don't believe me. I probably wouldn't believe me either. But I swear to you, I never wanted any of this. I went along with it once it seemed like I had no other choice, but I didn't ask for any of it." He probably shouldn't with all the advisors there, but Baekhyun looks right at Junmyeon. He manages to catch his eyes, but the walls are up. "I told you, remember?" he pleads. "That I'm not right for this. That I'd rather let you rule. Why would I say that if I was trying to trick you into letting me be king?"

Baekhyun thinks he sees Junmyeon waver, but maybe it's just wishful thinking. Either way, he doesn't answer. Frustrated, Baekhyun gets to his feet again. "There's nothing more I can say if you won't believe me. I'll leave you to decide my fate. You know where to find me." Without another look at anyone, he turns on his heel and leaves the room.

 

Baekhyun waits in his bedroom, curled up in a ball on his too-big bed. Now that the thing he's been dreading since that first time the advisors asked if he was the prince's son has finally happened, he doesn't feel scared anymore, only numb. He's been trying to do his best in the palace recently, but in this, he has no choice. Either they'll decide to punish him as they see fit or they'll believe his story and choose to spare him, but it's out of his hands.

He waits and waits, but no one comes for him that night, and he finally dozes off early in the morning. He's woken up a few hours later by an apologetic Sunyoung, the guarded sympathy in her eyes telling him that she knows. That's some small comfort, but not much as she says, "Lord Junmyeon asks that you join him at breakfast."

Baekhyun has come to enjoy the days he has breakfast with Junmyeon, but today, the prospect fills him with dread. Junmyeon has every reason to be angry with him, when he's been so supportive and kind and Baekhyun was lying to him all along.

There are no servants in the room when Baekhyun arrives. There's food on the table, but Junmyeon hasn't touched it, and Baekhyun's too nervous to even think about eating. He sits down, and when Junmyeon doesn't immediately speak, he says, "I'm sorry. I don't know if it makes a difference, but I'm really sorry."

Junmyeon doesn't answer and Baekhyun droops in his seat. Junmyeon is sitting stiffly, his face blank. Just when Baekhyun is starting to think he's not going to say a word, he sighs heavily. "I thought there must be some mistake when I heard. I couldn't believe that you would keep up a lie like that through everything that's happened. I couldn't believe you _could_ lie about something so big without being found out. And I thought..." He trails off and shakes his head. "The advisors are furious. They'd gladly have your head for this."

"And you?" Baekhyun hardly dares to ask.

Junmyeon looks at him, eyes hard, and Baekhyun tries very hard to ignore the way it hurts him. "Jongdae spoke to me early this morning. It seems word reached him that your secret was out and he came here right away. He admitted that he knew about it already."

"Please don't blame him," Baekhyun hurriedly puts in. He can't let Jongdae be punished for helping him. "He was only trying to protect me. Do what you will to me, but it's not Jongdae's fault."

Something flickers in Junmyeon's eyes, but it's gone before Baekhyun can identify it. "Jongdae confirmed your story about attempting to escape. He said you begged him to let you go, and to help you escape again after you were caught. He said you insisted you didn't want to be king." Junmyeon's voice is flat and Baekhyun can't tell if he believes what Jongdae said or not, or if it matters if he does.

"It's like I told you," Baekhyun says.

"I have no reason to doubt Jongdae's word, or his character," Junmyeon continues. "I won't let him be punished for being too softhearted to turn you in."

That's a relief, at least. "Thank you," Baekhyun murmurs.

Junmyeon studies him for a long moment, but Baekhyun has no idea what he's looking for. "What I want to know is..." He frowns briefly. "I supported you. I...it wasn't easy for me, but I tried to be on your side even when the advisors were all convinced you would never be a decent king. And you...I thought you knew what it was costing me, but still you looked me in the eye so many times and lied to my face. I thought..." Anger sneaks into his voice as he speaks, and hurt too, and Baekhyun feels horrible.

"I'm sorry," he says weakly. "I didn't want to. I just...once I started, I didn't know how to stop. I was too scared of what would happen if I told the truth."

There's a long silence before Junmyeon says, "I'll speak to the advisors soon. Perhaps there's a way we can salvage this, allow us to save face and you to live." He bites his lip, looking like he's thinking about saying more, but then he shakes his head again. "You should go. I'll send for you once we've reached a decision."

Baekhyun hasn't had a bite of breakfast, but he leaves without protest. There's nothing he can think of to say to make things better. It hurts, when Baekhyun had been starting to get close to Junmyeon, but he supposes that's the way it is. He should have known it wouldn't last.

 

Back in his rooms, Baekhyun finds Jongdae waiting for him. He jumps to his feet when Baekhyun walks in. "Oh, I'm glad you're okay! I came as soon as I heard, and I talked to Junmyeon, but I wasn't sure..."

"How _did_ you hear?" Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae darts a glance over to where some of the servants are standing and pretending not to hear what they're saying. "Let's just say you have some friends in the palace. What did Junmyeon say?"

"You won't be punished," Baekhyun tells him. "For keeping my secret."

Jongdae's brow wrinkles in confusion. "What? I mean what's going to happen to you?"

It's touching that Jongdae's more concerned for Baekhyun than for himself. "It's not decided yet. He said he'll talk to the advisors and try to work something out, but..." Baekhyun doesn't think he wants to talk about how Junmyeon is clearly hurt by this betrayal.

"You'll be all right," Jongdae says firmly. "Junmyeon's a good man. He won't let them be needlessly cruel." Baekhyun thinks Jongdae is right, but somehow, it doesn't make him feel much better.

Jongdae keeps him company, mostly quiet but comforting nonetheless, until a servant comes to fetch him. Baekhyun goes without argument, but he drags his feet, weary and scared. The servant brings him before a table of stone-faced advisors and Junmyeon, equally unreadable. Baekhyun stands before them and hopes it's not obvious how terrified he is.

"We've been considering how best to deal with this situation," says one of the advisors, Kwangjin. "The punishment for a deception of this magnitude should be severe, but at this stage, it would reflect poorly on all of us to reveal the truth. The only people who know that you're not truly the crown prince's son are those of us in this room and a few others who can be trusted to keep quiet. We'd like to keep it that way."

"Before you showed up, we'd intended that Junmyeon should succeed the throne," puts in Heejun. "That would still be the best option, but the only way he can do that if there's a legitimate heir to the throne is if you abdicate."

"Abdicate?" Baekhyun repeats, the word unfamiliar to him.

"If you give up the throne," Heejun explains. "You can publicly relinquish your claim and name Junmyeon as your successor, which will give him a legitimacy he wouldn't otherwise have."

All the big words they're throwing around are making Baekhyun's head spin, but he understands the point. "If I'd known that was an option, I would've done it a long time ago," he mutters.

Nobody responds to his comment. "We'll go along with the coronation as planned," Kwangjin says, "but instead of accepting the crown, you will announce your desire to abdicate and Junmyeon will be crowned instead. If you do as you're told, then..." He glances over at Junmyeon. "It will be up to the new king to decide your punishment. If you don't follow the plan, we'll find a way to make you regret it."

The threat is clear, but Baekhyun doesn't need it. "This is what I wanted all along," he says. "I won't give you any trouble."

"Very well. You're dismissed." It's the first thing Junmyeon's contributed to the conversation, and he doesn't look at Baekhyun as he says it. Baekhyun tries not to care. He bows his head, feeling strange after he's spent weeks trying to remember not to do that, and leaves them to the royal business that's no longer his.

 

For two days, Baekhyun sees no one but the servants. He's given food, at least, but there's no tutoring, no lessons, no visitors. It would be a difficult punishment for him to bear under any circumstances, and more so when he's desperate for some distraction from his thoughts. He tries to chat with the servants, but even though they know now that he's not royalty, they're too used to treating him as such to speak normally to him. Or, for all he knows, they could be mad at him for lying too, but he hopes it's not that.

Finally, after dinner on the second day, Junmyeon comes to see him. He looks different somehow, more princely, but maybe that's just because Baekhyun has gotten used to seeing him smile and laugh and be more himself. He's not like that now, not even the fake smile he used to wear interrupting the blankness of his expression. "Let's speak alone," he says.

Junmyeon has been in Baekhyun's bedroom many times before, but this is nothing like the others. Baekhyun sits on the edge of his bed, but Junmyeon stays standing stiffly by the door. It's tempting to make a joke, something to break the tense atmosphere, but Junmyeon looks like he might snap any second, so Baekhyun holds his tongue. "I meant to come sooner," Junmyeon says after a while, "but there's been a lot to do the last few days."

"I understand." Baekhyun keeps his tone neutral, now knowing where they stand.

"And I was angry. I didn't want to talk to you like that and say something I'd regret." Junmyeon's still speaking so neutrally, politely, that it takes Baekhyun a moment to register that he's saying something real.

"So you're not angry now?" Baekhyun asks hesitantly.

"I am, but less." Junmyeon presses his lips together, a crack in the polished façade. "I want you to understand. You asked me once if it wasn't hard to continue attending regular school while being tutored in the palace, to live like a commoner and a prince at the same time. The answer is yes, it was. There were always people watching me, on both sides, waiting for me to make a mistake. I had to be so careful to be seen as worthy of the king's attention but not too full of myself, to be kind enough that no one could fault me but not look weak. There were very few people I could honestly show myself to.

"But...I don't know why, but I was honest with you. I felt, somehow, that you wouldn't judge me if I wasn't perfect, or if I wasn't always nice. I didn't mind so much if you knew who I really was. Maybe because I felt like you were so honest and open with me. That's why it was difficult to find out that you weren't. I understand, to some extent, why you lied to us, but I can't help being hurt that you lied to _me_."

There's not much Baekhyun can find to say to that, but he tries. "I really am sorry. I hope you believe that much. And I wasn't...I did lie about being the prince's son, but not about anything else. I've been me, just...dressed up a little nicer."

Junmyeon makes a noncommittal sound, giving him nothing to work with, so Baekhyun barrels forward. "You know, when I first came to the palace, I was intrigued by you. You're not much older than me, but you seemed so responsible, mature. Not like me at all. I thought...you couldn't be happy finding out that you probably wouldn't be king, but you just smiled at me like it was nothing. Same with the old king's death, you acted like it didn't affect you at all.

"And I was impressed with that, but it also bothered me that I couldn't understand you, that I couldn't see past that front at all. And then you finally started opening up and being honest with me about some things, and..." He laughs. "Really surprising me sometimes, like the whole sex thing, but I liked that. That you were honest, I mean, not the sex thing. Uh, not that I didn't like the sex too, but—"

He breaks off abruptly when Junmyeon bursts out laughing. "You sure know how to dig yourself into a hole."

Baekhyun smiles ruefully. "I'm also extremely talented at putting my foot in my mouth. You may have noticed that." He can't stop grinning, so relieved that the tension between them has finally broken.

Junmyeon is smiling too, not so wide, but enough for Baekhyun to think that they'll be okay. "I can't say I'm not still angry, but...we can get past this. I'd like it if we could get past this. I think..." His smile turns wry. "I'm probably going to need all the allies I can get in the next few weeks, even if I've had longer to prepare for becoming king than you did."

"I'm here!" Baekhyun chirps. "I definitely owe you after how much you've helped me, even without the whole lying thing."

"Thank you," Junmyeon says. Then, "I might make you grovel a bit, though." His lips curl into a smirk, suggesting what form that groveling might take.

Baekhyun laughs. "Are we talking about now? Because I've been sitting around staring at my hands for two days straight and I'd definitely be up for some...groveling."

Junmyeon shakes his head, not in negation but in amusement. "You're really something."

"Is that a no?" Baekhyun asks. Junmyeon seems to be reacting well, so he pouts a little for good measure.

"I've spent the last two days running around preparing for the coronation and soothing ruffled feathers all around, so...yes. I mean, no, that's not a no."

"Good. Then come over here already." Baekhyun pats the bed next to him.

"I'm not sure you understand how groveling works," Junmyeon says dryly, but he comes anyway. "And you should really show me more respect now, you know."

"Should I call you 'your majesty' when I suck you off? Would that help?"

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. "Just...don't talk."

Baekhyun is happy to let Junmyeon shut him up with a kiss and push him back onto the bed. He's just happy, period, that things finally seem to be looking up.

 

The next few weeks fly by, even though Baekhyun is no longer so busy. He's not completely off the hook, working with Jongdae to learn his abdication speech, getting fitted for yet more new clothes, and playing at still being the heir to the throne for visitors who don't know better yet. The entire palace is abuzz with activity, so when he has nothing else to do, Baekhyun offers his help. It's not really like him, offering to work when he doesn't have to, but it's better than sitting idle and thinking about the rapidly dwindling number of days before he no longer has a reason to be here.

Before he knows it, the coronation is two days away. Tomorrow, there will be guests to meet and last-minute preparations to make, no time to relax, so tonight, Junmyeon comes to Baekhyun's bedroom for what may well be the last time, though neither of them have acknowledged it yet. "Are you nervous?" he asks Junmyeon as they both sit down on the bed.

"A little," Junmyeon says, but he's dropped the polite mask he wore at dinner and Baekhyun can see that he's much more than a little nervous.

"It'll be fine," Baekhyun assures him, though he's nervous himself. Coronation day will be a big day for both of them, in different ways.

Junmyeon kisses him without preamble, and Baekhyun is struck by how familiar this has become. He knows exactly how Junmyeon kisses, how their mouths fit together and how Junmyeon's hair feels between his fingers. It hasn't been that long, really, but far longer than he's ever continued kissing the same person before. He should be eager to move on at this point, but when he thinks about it, he just feels a little sad.

It's easy enough not to think about that, in any case, as they stretch out on the bed. Fancy palace clothes are a pain to take off, in Baekhyun's opinion, but they've both become quite adept at removing them quickly. Junmyeon seems a lot smaller without his nice clothes, less imposing, but Baekhyun knows better than to think he's weak. He can feel hard muscle under his lips as he kisses along Junmyeon's shoulder and then licks at his collarbone. He gives a little nip there and Junmyeon pushes him away. "I don't need to explain a mark," he chides, pulling Baekhyun up to his mouth again instead.

They're pressed together, legs intertwined, and Junmyeon's hands are on either side of his face as they kiss deep and hard. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Junmyeon's waist to pull him closer and Junmyeon groans softly into the kiss. It's okay to take it a little slower than usual today, but Baekhyun still wants more. He rocks up against Junmyeon and gets another moan, satisfyingly loud, from him.

"You're so impatient," Junmyeon murmurs against Baekhyun's lips before he shifts down, pressing a kiss here and there until he gets between Baekhyun's legs, pushing them apart and dropping a kiss on the back of his thigh. Baekhyun gasps when Junmyeon's hand wraps around him, and moans outright when his tongue licks at the sensitive head.

"I'd be less impatient if you weren't a tease," Baekhyun grumbles, but he lets Junmyeon do as he pleases. He usually does, whining for what he wants but letting Junmyeon decide if he gets it. One way or another, Junmyeon always makes it good for him in the end.

It is good like this, for now, even if Junmyeon's only teasing him to full hardness with his tongue. Baekhyun lets his head fall back, his breath hitching with each press of Junmyeon's tongue. Because he's not watching, he's caught off guard when Junmyeon's mouth closes around him, hips jerking as he lets out a garbled cry. Junmyeon chuckles, he thinks, and the vibration runs through Baekhyun's body and makes him gasp.

Almost immediately, Junmyeon pulls off again, but it's only to grab the jar hiding under the foot of Baekhyun's bed. He wastes no time slicking his fingers up with the contents, but then he's back to teasing, slowly easing a finger into Baekhyun's body. "I don't like you very much," Baekhyun mutters, strained, and Junmyeon laughs again but doesn't change what he's doing.

To tell the truth, Baekhyun doesn't mind. He likes a little teasing, and more than that, he doesn't want this to be over yet. Still, he keeps whining until Junmyeon bends down to put his mouth on him again. Only then does he shut up, fighting the urge to cry out as Junmyeon's fingers stretch him open just right and his lips purse tight around him. He's sure the servants know what they're doing, but he's not so much of an exhibitionist that he wants them to hear it all.

By the time Junmyeon's satisfied, Baekhyun has a fist pressed to his mouth to muffle the sounds he can't hold back. He lifts it only when Junmyeon has completely pulled away, letting out his breath in a noisy rush. "You're evil," he whines, and Junmyeon just smiles. "Come here."

He's not sure Junmyeon will listen, but he does, scooting up the bed to the spot Baekhyun indicated and waiting to see why Baekhyun wants him there. Baekhyun straddles his legs, and Junmyeon's hands immediately come up to his waist to steady him. It's such a little thing, meaningless, so there's no explanation for the funny little clench Baekhyun's heart does at the touch. He ignores it so he can move closer and lower himself onto Junmyeon, Junmyeon's hands helping him down.

Baekhyun starts to move almost immediately, bobbing up and down. He can only move so fast like this, but he tries, enjoying the feel of Junmyeon pressing deep inside of him. "There's no rush," Junmyeon murmurs. Baekhyun has every intention of ignoring him, but then Junmyeon's eyes catch his and he finds himself slowing down. Junmyeon smiles, a little shaky, and Baekhyun slows down further. He rests his hands on Junmyeon's shoulders so he can move more steadily but looks away, eyes on the wall behind Junmyeon's head.

If Junmyeon thinks anything of it, he doesn't say so, only starts to touch Baekhyun slowly as he rocks up into him. It feels good like this too, Baekhyun's thighs trembling from a mix of strain and arousal. "That's better." Junmyeon's voice is low and soft and so close, wavering just a bit as they move together. "We have time. Tonight, we have time."

Baekhyun doesn't want to hear that so he dips his head to kiss Junmyeon, rough and breathy as he moves on top of him. Junmyeon doesn't object, kissing back as he continues stroking Baekhyun steadily. Baekhyun's patience only goes so far, so soon he speeds up again and Junmyeon doesn't stop him. They break apart to gasp for air and for a while the only sounds in the room are their harsh breathing and the sound of their bodies moving together.

Then Junmyeon tenses and lets out a soft moan. Baekhyun pushes down hard at the same time as Junmyeon thrusts up into him and that's what it takes for Junmyeon to fall apart beneath him. He throws his head back, eyes closed, and in that moment he just looks so _beautiful_ that Baekhyun forgets to move and almost forgets to breathe for a second. But he's right on the edge himself and Junmyeon's hand continues moving on him, so Baekhyun quickly loses it too, crying out probably too loud, but he doesn't care anymore as pleasure floods his body.

For a few seconds after, neither of them moves. Baekhyun is warm, body still buzzing, and he doesn't want to break the moment. Junmyeon's hand comes up to the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss, just a soft press of lips. Baekhyun doesn't know if it's supposed to mean anything, but it feels like it, so he quickly pulls away, climbing off of Junmyeon. He clambers off the bed and busies himself getting cleaned up, his back to Junmyeon.

When he finally turns around, Junmyeon is still sitting on the bed, leaning back on his hands. His eyes are dark and hard to read and Baekhyun doesn't know what to think, but then he smiles crookedly. "You don't have to run away."

"I'm not!" Baekhyun protests automatically, but they both know it's not true. He goes back to the bed and sits down, a long way from Junmyeon. "Maybe I'm just tired of you."

"Are you?" Junmyeon asks lightly, but his eyes are still serious. He doesn't wait for a reply, instead asking, "What are you going to do after the coronation?"

Baekhyun shrugs, deceptively casual. "I was thinking about going to visit my brother. He's probably worried about me."

"And after that?" Junmyeon asks.

"I don't know." Baekhyun's chest is tight when he thinks about the future, about leaving all of this behind. He's never hesitated to leave a place before, and by all rights he should be relieved to finally be able to get away from the palace, but he can't deny that he's gotten attached to this place, and to a few of the people here too.

Junmyeon is watching him, eyes piercing like he can see right through Baekhyun. "I'd understand if you want to get as far away from here as you can and never look back," Junmyeon says slowly, thoughtfully. "But if you did want to come back after you see your brother..." He smiles that same crooked smile, and it tugs at Baekhyun's heart in a way he doesn't want to understand. "I suspect the new king would welcome you."

"You suspect?" Baekhyun asks dryly.

Junmyeon's smile widens. "Well, I haven't met him yet."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and they both laugh. That's better, easier. "Would it really be all right?" Baekhyun asks when they stop. "I think all the advisors are more than ready to be rid of me."

"They are," Junmyeon agrees, "but I don't care." Then, more hesitantly, "Would you want to?"

There's a glib answer on the tip of Baekhyun's tongue, but he holds back, gives the question the consideration it deserves. "I...I don't know if I'm ready to settle down in one place," he admits. Junmyeon's face falls, only for a second before he catches himself, so Baekhyun hurriedly continues, "But I would like to come back. I would like to stay here longer."

Junmyeon smiles, surprised and happy, and Baekhyun feels strange, somehow even more uncertain and scared than when he was facing the possibility of becoming king, but good too. This, at least, is his choice, and as he hesitantly smiles back at Junmyeon, he feels like it's the right one.

 

The day of the coronation dawns sunny and beautiful. Baekhyun gets woken up by Sunyoung for the last time and rolls out of his absurdly soft bed for the last time to be dressed in finery befitting an almost-king. "Will you miss me?" he asks the servants. He's joking, mostly, but they smile and Jonghyun says, "We might."

The palace is buzzing with activity, as though they haven't spent a solid month preparing for this day. Baekhyun's as ready as he's going to get, so he just tries to stay out of everyone's way. The time seems to crawl by and go too quickly at the same time, but one way or another, he soon finds himself ushered out to the raised platform where the coronation will take place. All the advisors are there, their faces pinched with worry and perhaps displeasure at Baekhyun's continued existence, and Youngmin, and then Junmyeon, looking every bit the almost-king in spite of the tight set of his shoulders that tells Baekhyun he's nervous.

Baekhyun makes his way over and Junmyeon smiles at him, also tight. "Do you understand what the king meant about coronation day now?" A surprised laugh bursts out of Junmyeon, and he smiles ruefully when people turn to look at them.

"I do. Definitely the most terrifying day of my life."

Before Baekhyun can say anything more, Jongdae comes over, accompanied by an older man and woman. Junmyeon smiles when he sees them. "Baekhyun, these are my parents," he explains after he greets them. "This is..." He considers for a moment before concluding simply, "Baekhyun."

"Nice to meet you," Baekhyun says politely.

"It's nice to meet you too," Junmyeon's father says.

"Thank you for always taking care of Junmyeon," his mother adds.

"It's the other way around," Baekhyun says with a laugh. Junmyeon's mother looks just like him when she smiles, he notes.

Junmyeon's parents pull him aside after that, so Baekhyun is left with Jongdae. "How do you know Junmyeon's parents?" he asks.

Jongdae grins. "I work for Junmyeon's father. I used to work with Junmyeon before he got too busy with palace duties."

" _That's_ your real job?" Jongdae nods, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I knew you had to know Junmyeon personally. You didn't have to be so secretive about it."

"No, I didn't." Jongdae laughs, but then he asks, more seriously, "Are you ready?"

"No." He doesn't need to pretend with Jongdae. "But it's about time, really, that things went back to the way they should be."

"What are you going to do after?"

"I'm going to visit my brother," Baekhyun tells him. "And then I might come back here."

"You might?" Jongdae's giving him that look that says, 'You are so easy to read,' but Baekhyun ignores it.

"I might," he confirms.

"You'd better come visit someday, at least. I'll miss you if you disappear."

Junmyeon is still more complicated, but with Jongdae, it's easy to just smile and say, "I will. Don't worry."

Jongdae smiles widely and pats him on the back. "Not that you need it, but good luck out there."

And then, soon enough, it's time. Baekhyun joins Junmyeon, the advisors behind them, to watch the masses of people cluster around, eager to see the crowning of a new king. They're here to see history being made, but Baekhyun wonders if any of them have a clue how it's going to play out. For his sake, he hopes they don't.

"Let's get started," Kwangjin says behind him, and Baekhyun takes a step forward, alone in front of the huge crowd.

"Before we start the coronation, I have something to tell you all." He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and make sure his voice is steady. "I said before that I'd work hard to become the best king I can. I have tried my best to do that, but I've also spent a lot of time reflecting on what being king would mean for me and what kind of king you all deserve. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that being king is not for me."

A noisy murmur of surprise runs through the crowd, and he waits until it dies down to continue. "I may have royal blood, but I wasn't born or raised or educated as royalty. Some could overcome that handicap, but I'm afraid I'm not suited for it. And more than that...I feel there is a better candidate to be king than me. I could not in good conscience take the throne when he has done so much for this kingdom, so much more than any of you realize, and he would make a better king than I could ever be."

Baekhyun takes a step back to put himself even with Junmyeon. The murmurs begin again, louder, but he continues talking over them. "The king lost both his sons a long time ago, but there was someone he saw as the grandson he never had, someone he raised with the clear intention of preparing him for the throne. Everything I've seen tells me that he is prepared, that he is a good man, and that he will be the king this kingdom deserves."

He's almost done, just the big finish and his part in this is over. He takes another breath and concludes, "Therefore, I willingly relinquish my claim on the throne and name Junmyeon as my successor. Today, we will crown him as the next king."

There's an uproar now, and Baekhyun can't tell if it's good or bad, but it doesn't matter. It's done and they're going to move forward with the coronation no matter what. Junmyeon is still standing stiffly next to him, so Baekhyun puts a hand on his back just like Junmyeon did for him before. "Don't tell me you're too scared," he whispers.

Junmyeon turns and looks at him with a smile, a real, happy smile, and nods his head, acknowledging what Baekhyun's doing. Then he turns back to the crowd and steps forward to begin his own speech. Baekhyun, for his part, turns away, moving out of sight. The advisors had agreed that it would be best for him to make himself scarce until the crown was firmly on Junmyeon's head.

In the back, where no one can see them, Jongdae comes over and gives him another pat on the back. Baekhyun isn't sure if it's congratulations or comfort. "Your accent is still terrible," he says fondly, "but you did well."

 

The coronation goes off without a hitch. Baekhyun sticks around long enough to see the newly crowned King Junmyeon address his subjects before he decides it's time to leave. He bids Jongdae goodbye and he's about to go back into the palace when he spots a face he never thought he'd see again half hidden under a hat at the very edge of the crowd. He thinks he must be imagining things, but when he gets closer, it's exactly who he thought, complete with the cat lying at his feet. "You're awfully bold, coming back here," he says.

Heechul looks up and grins at him, not showing the slightest bit of remorse. "I had to see how it all turned out. I have to say, I really didn't think you'd get this close to becoming king."

"You thought they'd execute me a long time ago?"

"No, I thought you'd run away within a day," Heechul cheerfully corrects him. "I'm impressed that you stuck it out."

"Not like I had a choice," Baekhyun mutters. "Why did you do it? What did you have to gain from making them believe _I_ was the heir to the throne?"

Heechul shrugs. "I thought it would be fun. Mess around with all those snooty nobles."

"That's it?" Baekhyun demands. It's hard to believe he suffered so much, risked his life for such a stupid reason.

"The reward money wasn't bad either. And I thought if you did miraculously become king I could blackmail you for some more." Heechul's tone is flippant, but there's something more calculating in his eyes, like he's being careful of how far he can push this. "Are you going to turn me in?"

Baekhyun looks over at the guards standing around the platform, then turns back and shrugs. "It doesn't matter anymore. But tell me one thing: where did you get that ring?" It was the ring that convinced everyone his claim was real, but Baekhyun still has no idea where it came from or if it really belonged to the crown prince.

"Oh, that old thing? It was my mother's. I wonder where she got it from..." Heechul's eyes are twinkling and Baekhyun can't for the life of him tell if he's telling the truth. If he is, it's a big thing, but really, that doesn't matter now either.

"Well, I'm afraid if you want to get it back, you'll have to find another way to trick your way into the palace." With that, he turns away, walking into the palace without looking back.

Back in his rooms, Baekhyun quickly gathers his things. He finds Heechul's ring in a drawer next to his bed, but he leaves it there. He has no use for it. It doesn't take him long to be ready to go; he came with only a few belongings, and the only thing he's keeping from his time in the palace is the clothes he wore when he went to the market. He's gone a little soft, living in the palace, but he's sure he'll get used to living without much again, in time. 

He lurks around for a while after he finishes, not quite ready to go, but finally he decides it's time. Better to leave like this, without making a fuss. He's never liked big goodbyes, and it's not forever. Probably not, anyway.

He decides to go out one of the side gates to avoid the fuss at the main one, but he's just leaving the palace when he hears someone call his name. He turns to see Junmyeon hurrying toward him, alone and holding onto his crown so it doesn't fall off his head. "You couldn't at least take the crown off first?" Baekhyun says dryly.

Junmyeon makes a face. "You try moving this thing without help." Baekhyun opens his mouth to make a joke but Junmyeon quickly continues, "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Baekhyun doesn't need to answer because his sheepish expression gives it all away. Junmyeon frowns. "Did you mean what you said about wanting to come back?"

Baekhyun wants to laugh it off, to say something light and playful, but he can't do that to Junmyeon after everything. "I do," he says quietly.

Junmyeon nods slowly, more to himself than to Baekhyun. "We agreed that if you went through with the abdication as planned, I would decide your punishment. Do you remember?"

"Yes." Baekhyun is confused where this is going. Junmyeon wants to punish him, now, after everything?

But then Junmyeon meets his eyes and he smiles, soft and warm. "Your punishment is to come back. You don't have to stay forever, or even for a long time, but don't just run away because it's easier that way. Come back to me."

Baekhyun swallows down the mess of feelings Junmyeon's words bring, hope and fear and affection and guilt and surprise that Junmyeon knows him so well. He smiles back, a little forced at first, but then genuine and amused. "Your punishment is just, your majesty."

Junmyeon bursts out laughing, and Baekhyun remembers how badly he wanted to make him laugh like that, once upon a time. "Don't make me regret it. Now get out of here."

"Yes, your majesty." Baekhyun bows deeply, then scurries off with Junmyeon's laughter ringing behind him.


End file.
